


I'll Be Waiting in the Night

by FlavorofKylo



Series: The Dark Gift [2]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Biting, Blood Drinking, Clothed Sex, Complete, Dark Humor, Dirty Talk, Dominant Flip, F/M, Fantasy, Flip can be soft too, Forbidden Love, Hand & Finger Kink, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, New York City, Oral Sex, Passing out during sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rey can bottom or top, This is not a 70's setting, Vampire Rey (Star Wars), Vampire Sex, Voice Kink, she's good either way lmao, strange romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo
Summary: What happens after Vampire Rey bites the dashing Detective Zimmerman in an airplane bathroom?  Apparently, he can't get enough of her.Let me start off by saying that this fic does not follow the timeline of Black KKKlansman.  The timeframe is early 2000, and Flip has a cellphone.  I've essentially moved him about 30 yrs into the future but he's still in his 30's.  😂 so if you're okay with that, please proceed and enjoy.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Dark Gift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827673
Comments: 39
Kudos: 180
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines, The 50 Shades of Rey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Sister Moon will be my guide  
> In your blue, blue shadows I would hide  
> All good people asleep tonight  
> I’m all by myself in your silver light  
> I would gaze at your face the whole night through  
> I’d go out of my mind but for you."  
> "Sister Moon." Sting. Nothing Like the Sun, 1987

It took Flip nearly ten minutes to rouse himself from the floor after his encounter with Rey. 

His limbs were heavy, sluggish, his head spinning. It was a bit like being drunk, but more pleasant. He really didn’t know what she’d done to him, or how she’d done it, but it wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced. 

  
Once he was steady enough to exit the bathroom (after some embarrassingly persistent knocking on the door by airline personnel), he dragged himself back to his seat. When he passed Rey’s row, she was leaning back in her seat, wearing sunglasses, impassive. He tilted his head down to her, trying to see her eyes through the dark lenses. 

  
“Whatever that was…" he whispered, "I need _more._ ” He dropped his card on her service tray. 

  
There was no shift in Rey’s expression, except for the tiniest tug at the corner of her mouth, but she said nothing. Flip sighed and stumbled back to his seat. 

The pilot's voice came over the intercom then, announcing their descent was beginning; they’d be in New York in 35 minutes. 

  
Flip decided then and there that he wouldn’t let Rey get away that easily. Once they deplaned, he would at least try, once more, to get her number--at least get her to talk to him. His body was still humming, somehow, from being inside her. Or was it something else? Had she drugged him? That really wouldn’t have made sense. He rubbed absently at a spot on his neck that started to itch as his analytical mind started to kick in.

  
Sitting calmly in her row, Rey’s mind was on him, too. She knew he would try to approach her again, she could tell. Coming face to face with someone she’d just fed on was something she usually tried to avoid. Generally, when she fed, she was less conspicuous about it. She might bite someone who’d fallen asleep, or pull some poor hapless person aside quickly on their way to the restroom if it seemed like they go unnoticed. She’d done it a few times in airports or during longer flights, especially when the cabin lights were turned off. 

  
She was well aware that leaving a 200 lb. police officer half-conscious in the bathroom probably wasn’t the best idea. But he was so yummy, she hadn’t been able to resist the opportunity to fully seduce him. 

  
Rey sighed. She knew what she had to do, she knew. Human-vampire relationships were simply not sustainable. There was only one way to make it work, and it wasn’t something she was ready to consider. Turning a human….it was just too much responsibility. She couldn’t take that on, she wouldn’t. She’d just have to let him go. 

  
“On behalf of Resistance Airlines, we’d like to thank you for choosing us. Welcome to New York!”

  
As Flight 337 disembarked, Rey kept her gaze straight ahead on Flip. She watched him retrieve his bag and slide the holster over his shoulder, but he didn’t turn to look at her this time. She noted his gait was a bit unsure as he staggered off the plane with his carry-on. For an instant she felt tiny flash of guilt, seeing how her feeding had affected him, but then she shook it off. He had gotten what he wanted, and she had fed well, had taken what she needed--maybe a little more than she should have; taking as much blood as she did from another human might have rendered them fully unconscious or in need of medical attention. But Flip was strong; he’d be fine.

  
As Rey exited the plane to the ramp, she saw him up ahead. His movements seemed slowed, somewhat labored, but that wasn’t surprising. His long legs took one step for every two of hers, and she was just a little surprised that he didn’t turn back at all to look for her. By the time she reached the end of the ramp and entered the airport proper, he had disappeared. She glanced left and right, but there was no trace of him. 

  
Oh, well. She was almost disappointed. Even knowing that she’d have to blow him off, still. 

  
As soon as she was on the escalator, though, she spotted him, waiting at the bottom. He glanced up as she got closer, a small smile on his lips.

  
“Well, well,” he said as she alighted with her bag. “Nice to see you again, Ms.…..I’m sorry, I didn’t get your last name.”

  
Rey adjusted her shades, cocking her head at him. “It’s Rey. Just Rey.”

  
Flip’s eyebrows shot up and he scratched his beard. “Oh, that’s interesting. No last name, huh? Very unusual.”

  
Rey stared at him for a moment before making a motion to move away. His hands immediately flew to her wrists, restraining her.

  
“Not so fast, Rey," he said in his gruff and almost unbearably sexy, deep voice. "You know, I’m a detective. I find people for a living.” He watched her, trying to catch a glimmer of emotion through her shades, but she shrugged him off. “I could find you, if I really wanted to.”

  
“That’s nice to know, Detective. Have I done anything _wrong_?”

  
Flip hesitated, considering. “Well, maybe….”

  
“Excuse me?” 

  
“I think I might have to bring you in for stealing my heart,” he tried, biting his lip.

  
Rey laughed, in spite of herself. He was just so damn charming. 

  
“Why don’t you take off those shades, Rey? You a movie star, or something? Come on. I just want to see your pretty eyes.”

  
Rey sighed. She didn’t like the bright lights of the airport, and she was super conscious of how odd her eyes looked in this light. She knew she shouldn’t, but he won her over and she took them off. 

  
Flip started slightly. He didn't remember her eyes looking that way when they were on the plane, but then he wouldn't have known it was because she had just fed. Her irises hovered between a soft amber and sea green, and they seemed to glow with a preternatural shine; haunting and lovely.

  
“Wow," he mumbled. "Why would you want to cover eyes like that?"

Rey sighed. 

“Now, before you decide to abandon little old me, how about we go have a drink at the bar over there? I never got to buy you a drink on the plane.”

  
“No, I-I have to go,” she said. 

  
“Come on, just one drink,” he pleaded. “What, do you have a boyfriend, husband....?”

  
Rey huffed. “What do you want from me, Detective?”

  
“I just want to get to know you better,” he said, his voice dropping to a low rumble that sent a pleasant jolt through her. “What’s wrong with that?”

  
“Nothing,” Rey said. “I just, I don’t date. I don’t do relationships.” 

  
“Oh. I see,” he smirked. “You just have sex with strangers on planes, but dating is out of the question.”

  
Rey shook her head in exasperation. “No, you…it’s not like that. You don’t get it.”  


“Well, explain it to me then. I've got time. Let’s go sit down—”

  
Rey slid her shades back on. “I’m sorry, I really have to go,” she said, wheeling away.

  
As Flip watched her go, a strange emptiness rose in his chest. He called out to her retreating figure:

“You have my number, Rey. Call me.” 

  
She headed straight to the cab stand and did not look back. She knew if she stayed any longer she would have brought him back to her apartment, and then the proverbial shit would have hit the fan. She didn’t relax until she was seated in the cab, scrunched down in the evening chill of early November.   
  
She pulled his card from her pocket and glanced at it: 

Phillip Zimmerman, Detective  
Investigations  
Colorado Springs Police Department  
(719) 444-0037  
  
Tucking the card safely into her wallet, she pressed her lips together. Somehow, she knew this wasn’t the last time she’d see Flip Zimmerman, and if she was honest with herself, she didn’t want it to be. 

  
______________________________________________________

Rey was still thinking about him two nights later when she rose from her bed. She opened the drapes, looking out at the sparkling lights from Central Park below. There was a slight chill in the air that always made her think of the coming holidays, of her childhood when her parents were still alive. 

She walked around the apartment, turning on lights. It was a perfect autumn night. She had not fed since the night she met Flip, and she would need to, soon. She went for her wallet and found the card. Maybe she should call him—invite him over; the thought was more than a little tempting. She glanced at the clock. Seven-thirty on a Sunday night, he could be having dinner, visiting people, who knew? 

It bothered her that she couldn’t let this one go. She never felt any kind of bond with humans she fed on. Once she was done with them, she was done, and that was the end of it. But this one…he was different. She was even thinking about the sex. She didn’t have sex often, or ever, really; her vampiric body didn’t crave it. The erotic experience she craved came from feeding. Flip was an exception. The delights of his body called to her younger, human self--a part of her that still lived on inside her brain, her heart. He was exactly the type of man young Rey would have been drawn to; even in her current state, she found him irresistible. 

Rey still remembered when her childhood friend and foster brother, Finn, had turned her. They’d gotten together one night when she’d finished her exams during her Sophomore semester. She hadn’t seen him for a few years, but he seemed so different; more attractive, more confident, more….mysterious. When he finally confessed to her that he was an Immortal, at first she’d scoffed; scoffing eventually turned to begging him for the Dark Gift. Finn held out for as long as he could but she was too persistent, and he’d finally turned her. It was wonderful, for the first few years; she felt like she was finally part of a family.

And, oh, when he bit her….when his fangs pierced that tender spot on her throat, sweet Lord, it was positively orgasmic. He’d drained her to the point of death, then clawed at his own wrist, breaking the skin, so that she could drink from him. The bliss that flowed through her when she drank….no words could describe it. 

That was twenty-four years ago, and yet she, Finn and Rose all looked as young as they did in college. 

Finn had found his partner in Rose; they’d moved to Colorado, and now she was alone. Rey usually didn’t feel alone, not in New York. She was part of the fabric of the city’s vibrance. Now, Rey found herself thinking about turning a human for the first time. 

____________________________________________________

Flip was thinking about her, too. 

He still hadn’t managed to solve the mystery of Rey. It wasn’t until he got to his hotel in the wee hours after the flight and looked in the mirror that he noticed the two small puncture wounds at his throat. What the hell _were_ they? He vaguely remembered Rey sucking on his neck, and the sweep of ecstasy that had followed, but he’d been so caught up in the sudden onrush of his climax his mind had gone all foggy. Searching his brain in the aftermath, he could only come up with two possible answers:

1\. Rey just gets carried away and enjoys biting men while she is being dicked down, or

2\. Rey is a vampire. 

Neither answer made much sense, but the second one….well, strangely enough, it seemed to be the more plausible. It would explain her strange looking eyes, her elusiveness. 

Except of course for the fact that _there were no vampires._ Which brought him back to square one.

He’d about given up trying to make sense of it. It was Sunday night, and he’d be heading back to Colorado Springs tomorrow. Maybe he’d be able to dig up some info on her through the database. He didn’t have a last name, but he sure as hell would remember her face. He’d just about resigned himself to a quiet evening with room service and maybe a movie when his phone rang. 

It was an unfamiliar number; a New York City exchange. His heart leapt into his throat. 

“Flip Zimmerman.”

He heard a soft, breathy female voice on the other end. 

"Well, good evening, Detective.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be still my beating heart  
> I’ve been taken for a fool  
> It’s not healthy to run at this pace  
> The blood runs so red to my face.
> 
> I’ve been to every single book I know  
> Trying to soothe the thoughts that plague me so….  
> I sink like a stone that’s been thrown in the ocean  
> My logic has drowned in a sea of emotion.  
> Stop before you start, be still my beating heart.
> 
> Be still my beating heart  
> Be still my beating heart  
> 

"Who is this?”

“It's Rey." 

_You know: the blood-drinker who fucked you and then bit you at 35,000 feet? Who left you semi-conscious on the floor?_

"Rey _who_?" he smirked.

"Nice try, detective." she laughed. 

He huffed a little laugh too, flooded with relief and a pure exhilaration at the fact that she had actually called. “You know, I was about to give up on you. I’m heading back to Colorado Springs tomorrow morning.”

“Really?” Rey was caught off guard. “I…oh, I’m glad I caught you. Are you busy?”

“Not really, just trying to figure out what to order from room service. Really glad you decided to call,” he said. "What made you change your mind?"

Rey really wasn’t sure of how to answer the question. “I….I had a change of heart.”

Flip’s eyebrows shot up. “Yeah, well I get that. What I asked was _why._ ”

Rey had started pacing in circles in anticipation of how she would would answer this question, and she had yet to come up with a good answer. “I dunno. I was thinking, life is short.”

He couldn't possibly know the irony in her words. 

Flip nodded. “That it is, little one,” he said simply.

At that moment, his voice, and the way he said “little one,” made her lower belly clench. Suddenly she was transported back to Friday night when she’d first seen him in the airport and all she could think at the time was, _Damn. That is one tall drink of water._ She was no longer in her vampiric mindframe; she was back to being sweet, innocent twenty-three-year old Rey who had just met a tall, hot stranger with an impossibly deep voice and big hands that she wanted all over her.

Who just called her "little one". 

She just barely managed to reclaim the last shreds of her dignity and spoke again. “Yes….so, I was thinking, maybe we should have that drink after all. If you’re not busy, of course.”

Flip stood immobile, alone in his hotel room, and a flood of thoughts and emotions assaulted him. The dominant one, of course, told him to take her up on her offer. He knew this could be the last chance he’d ever have to see her otherwise. 

“I’m not busy tonight, no. Where would you like to meet? There’s a place nearby--"

"Why don't you just come here,” she murmured, “I'm in the West 70’s. It’s an easy walk from the subway..."

"Or, I could just jump in a cab."

"Or....you could just jump in a cab. Where are you staying?”

Flip cleared his throat. “I’m in midtown. Can you text me the address?”

Less than five seconds had passed before a text from Rey popped up with her address. 

“That’s right near The Dakota, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I’m right across the street.”

Flip nodded to himself; hmmm….this was interesting. Another layer of intrigue to add on to what was already there. 

“Ok, I’ll see you soon."

"Yes, you will. Apartment 4A.”

Flip got a cab quickly; this was dinnertime on a Sunday so there wasn’t a lot of traffic. Once he was settled in, he quickly reviewed what he knew about the situation so he wasn’t in danger of getting completely lost. It could happen, he knew; it had happened before.

What he knew:

1\. She was a beautiful, young, apparently single woman who lived alone on the Upper West Side (which meant she had SOME kind of bank).  
2 He had really, really hot sex with her in an airplane bathroom  
3\. Afterwards, he’d discovered that he had what looked like a bite on his neck.

4\. Oh, and....she might be a vampire.

Ok, scratch that last one. It was just too absurd.

Flip was certainly hoping he'd get some answers from Rey tonight. And, if he was really lucky, maybe he'd end up in her bed, too.

__________________________________________________

Rey took a quick shower and dressed in her favorite kimono, black with red flowers. She fluffed her hair and did her makeup, lining her eyes with black kohl. Since she’d given herself a pedicure recently and was all smooth and polished, she left her legs and feet bare. 

She put out a tray with some olives and cheese, and a bottle of her favorite red wine. She didn't drink much; alcohol had no effect on her. But she did like the taste now and then. And she'd need something to get him a little more pliable if this was going to work. 

__________________________________________________

He stood in the doorway of her apartment in a royal blue shirt and jeans, looking stupidly hot. 

"Well, don't you look pretty," he said, velvety voice caressing her. 

"Come on in, Detective."

"Just Flip. I think we're way past any formalities at this point." He took a step closer to her and his hand cupped her cheek gently. "Don't you, sweet Rey?"

"Whoa, slow down there, buddy," she chuckled. " Would you like a glass of wine? I know you like bourbon but I’m afraid I don’t have any in the house."

"Sure. Whatever you're having is fine."

She went to pour out two glasses. 

“How did you know I like bourbon?”

Rey’s eyes met his. “I pay attention.”

He nodded. “I noticed.”

Flip took the glass from her and they clinked. 

“It’s a lovely apartment,” Flip said. “Have you been here long?”

“Hmm….close to ten years now. "I really wanted to get into The Dakota, but people just never leave.".

"That was John Lennon's home, right?"

She nodded. "And Judy Garland, Lauren Bacall, Roberta Flack....they shot Rosemary's Baby there, too. At least some of the external shots."

"Wow. And you live here alone?"

"I do. What about you? Do you have anyone, Flip?"

"No, it's....hard to maintain a healthy relationship with my work. It's not really fair to a partner. I don't have a lot of extra time to invest in anything else." He shrugged.

Rey nodded.

Flip sipped his wine, eyes never leaving Rey’s. It seemed as though the color of her eyes had shifted again, or maybe it was just the lighting. It was confusing him.

“Hmmm, what kind of wine is this?”

“It’s Malbec,” she said. “Do you like it?”

“It's pretty good," he said..

There was a protracted silence, tension hanging in the air like a heady aroma. 

"Let's go sit down," Rey said. She led him to the table and they sat across from one another. 

Flip took a deep breath. “So I uh….” he chewed his lip. “I have a question for you.”  
  
Rey smiled, encouraging. “Yes?”

Flip hesitated. He picked up his glass and belted back half of it. Rey huffed, amused by his apparent nervousness. He sat back in his chair and stared at her.

“Well, when I got to the hotel the other night, after the flight, I noticed....” 

Rey’s eyebrows shot up. She knew exactly where this was going. 

He tugged his collar down, revealing the band-aid on his neck. He peeled it back to show her. She blinked slowly, like a cat.

“Well? What _is this?_ ”

“I believe you’ve been bitten, Flip.” 

“You _believe_?” He chuckled. “Did _you_ bite me?”

She nodded. “I did.” 

“Well, Rey, I have to ask. Is this some kind of weird kink that I don't know about? Because I’ve never seen a hickey that looked anything like _this."_

She paused. “Flip, I’ll answer your question, but you have to give me your word that what I tell you does not go beyond this room.” 

Flip’s mouth was suddenly dry. He picked up his glass and finished the last of the wine.   
  
“I promise,” he said. 

“I bit you because I needed your blood. I’m a vampire.”

“You’re a…..”

Flip’s mouth fell open as he stared for a moment, then he began to laugh. It started out a low rumble, slowly growing louder and more raucous until he couldn’t catch his breath. Rey sat watching him calmly the whole time. He finally stopped, wiping a tear from his eye.   
  
“That’s rich,” he said. “A vampire.”

She tilted her head at him. “Are you done?”

His countenance shifted. “You’re not _serious.”_

“I am.”

He leaned forward across the table glaring at her. “There are no vampires,” he said.

“Think about it, Flip. Remember when you asked me to take my shades off, after the flight? Remember how my eyes looked?”

Flip swallowed heavily. “Yeah,” he muttered.

“That was because I had just fed. They get that glowy look. Hence, the shades.”

Flip scratched the back of his head. “Well, you…..uhh…” He reached for the bottle of wine and refilled his glass. “Sorry. I'm having a little trouble with this,” he said.

Rey shrugged. “It’s okay. I get it. I don’t go around telling humans for this very reason. It freaks people out.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Hmm. Can't imagine _why_." He paused, staring into his glass for a moment, then looking back at her. “You fed on me? And that’s why I was so….weak after?”

She nodded. “I took a lot from you, but I knew you’d recover because you’re so strong.”

He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t wrap his head around it, even though everything she said was making sense. The marks….her eyes…the drained feeling after. 

“So is that why you invited me back here again?” he licked his lips. “Because you need to feed?”

“Yes, partly," she admitted. "But also because I thought you might....well, like to see me again.” 

Flip barked a laugh. “You mean fuck you again, right?" he smirked. "I mean, I'm not gonna lie.....I have been thinking about the other night incessantly. I kept trying to figure out what you did to me, and…..” he trailed off staring at her again, his pupils blown. 

“Splendid.”

“So wait, if I say I don't want you to feed on me...then what?”

"Then you can leave and I’ll go out and find someone else to feed on. That’s it."

"Well, I was hoping to enjoy the pleasure of your company a little longer, Rey."

She smiled. "Then stay."

“So this.... doesn’t mean I’m going to become a vampire, right?”

“No. But if you asked for the Dark Gift, you could be turned.”

“Turned?”

“Yes. Your human body would have to die. If I drained you to the point of death and then you fed on me, then and only then could you become a vampire.”

“So that’s…..what happened to you?” 

“Yes. I asked for it.”

At this point, Flip was so overwhelmed with questions he didn’t know where to begin. Logic and emotion were at full on war inside his head, and at the moment, emotion was winning. 

"How long have you been...a vampire?" He almost couldn't believe he was asking the question. 

"It was twenty-four years ago. I was twenty-three." 

"Sooo....that would make you....forty-seven?" 

Rey smiled. "In human years, yes. But I'll always look like this."

Flip chuckled. "You don't age...wow. Well, I can see why that would be appealing. But why would you choose to give up your human life at twenty-three?"

"I was in a very dark place. I lost my parents when I was eight, and I've always felt alone in the world. When I joined Finn and Rose and Santo, it was like finding a new family."

"And they're all vampires?"

"Yes." 

Flip stroked his beard. “And when you feed…you don’t always have sex with the person, do you?” 

“No, of course not. The other night was the first time in years that I had sex. We don’t need it; our bodies don’t crave it like humans do. It’s the blood drinking that’s the erotic experience for us.”

Flip digested this. He suddenly realized he was turned on-- _very_ turned on.

“Oh. But then why….why did you…?”

Rey smirked. “Because you are just one sexy motherfucker. That’s why.”

Flip rose from the table and moved closer. He grabbed Rey by the shoulders and pulled her up to him, crushing his lips against hers; one hand cradled the back of her head while the other grasped her hips, holding her close to his body. As his tongue swirled against hers, Rey moaned softly into his mouth; she could taste the wine on his tongue, taste his need for her. She pulled back and took his hand, leading him into her bedroom. 

She went to light a candle then turned to him expectantly. Flip was leaning on the door frame, eyes dark with hunger. 

“I think you should know,” he said slowly, “that I like to be in control.”

Rey dimpled, and for just a second her eyes flashed gold again. “Of course, you do. Go on, I'm listening.”

Flip didn’t move. “Sit on the edge of the bed and open your robe.” 

“It’s a kimono,” she corrected, perching herself on the bed and doing what he asked. 

“Don’t get mouthy, sweet Rey. Be a good girl and you’ll get what you want,” he growled.

No one had ever spoken to Rey that way, ever. If they had, she probably would have kneed them in the crotch. But when Flip did it, it made her skin tingle. 

“Spread your legs… that’s it.” He stalked over to her and sank down to his knees in front of her. He ran his index finger slowly down her body, between her breasts, dipping into her belly button, and finally to the wet place between her thighs. Flip’s eyes locked on hers as his thumb brushed her clit, teasing; Rey shivered and let out a moan. 

“You fed on me,” he said. “Now… I feed on you.” He pushed her roughly back on the bed and she let out a little squeak of surprise. Flip’s nose brushed the tip of her clit and he started tonguing the length of her slit, tasting her. Rey was dissolving, slowly going to pieces under his tongue. 

"Mmm...sweet," he murmured into her skin.

Unaccustomed to his ministrations, she kept squirming. He rested one palm on her belly to keep her still and broke contact with her clit. She whined when he pulled back. 

"I can't deal with the squirming," he said. He stood up fished something out of his back pocket; Rey saw a flash of metal. 

"Are you gonna be a good girl and stay still for me? Or do I need to cuff you? Or maybe I should tie you up, hmm..?"He raised his eyebrows.

Rey's eyes got huge. "N-no," she said. "I'll keep still."

He nodded, a smug little smile on his face as he went to clasp one end of the cuff to the bedpost, leaving it hanging. She watched as he stripped off his shirt, revealing his broad, muscled chest; a series of scars marred his torso and arms. Then he worked through his belt, dropping his pants to the floor until he stood before her fully naked. 

Of course, she knew he was big, but seeing him like this, rock hard and jutting out proudly in front of her, was quite a sight. 

Rey watched him, lip trembling; she was so aroused now, she would have said almost anything to get him to continue. 

"Mmm, you should see how good you look right now. All wet and aching for me. Tell me what you want, sweet Rey."

He crouched over her, sliding one finger inside her while another stroked her clit. "Hmm? Tell me." 

"I--I want..."

"Yes?"

"I want to come." 

He smiled. "That's it. Do you like this?"

Rey's breaths were coming faster, growing ragged. "Y-yes.... oh, yes. Flip...." she moaned. 

"Oh, I like the way you say my name," he smirked. "I want you to say my name when you come, baby." 

His head returned to her pussy and he resumed lapping at her. Rey could feel herself escalating, climbing higher and higher, til she was right on the edge. He kept going until her hips rocked against his face, back arching sharply as she came hard, calling his name. 

He watched her, his eyes hooded and dark with lust. "Good girl," he rasped. Rey lay quietly coming down, with the aftershocks still rippling through her. Flip ran his thumb along his lower lip and leaning down, ran it over hers. "How do you taste, hmm?"

Rey licked her lips. "Mmm."

He grinned. "Told you. Are you ready for me now?"

"Yes, please." Flip sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her toward him. He patted his thigh and she straddled him, teasing him at her entrance before slowly sinking down, bringing him deeper and deeper. She gasped as her body adjusted to his size.

" _Oh, fuuuuuck,_ " he whispered. "What a perfect little pussy, Rey..."

When he was fully seated inside her, he let out a ragged groan and pulled her closer to his chest, her lips at his throat. "Does this work for you?" 

Rey nodded, her mouth drawn to the open wound like a magnet. She started to drink, rocking her hips gently at the same time. 

"Christ, that's _sooo good_ ," he gasped. They kept moving like that, Rey feeding on him, Flip gently rocking into her and building his pace slowly. He had that drugged feeling again; the feel of his cock inside her mixed with the pull of her lips on his neck was intense. In a short time, his head started to cloud and he suddenly realized he might pass out before he came. 

"Rey....slow down," he gasped. "You're taking too much. I'm--I don't know if I can--"

And just then she came, muscles fluttering around his cock as she felt his grip on her slacken. As she released his neck, licking the blood from her lips, her eyes flashed gold. Rey pulled back to look at him.

"Flip?" He had stopped moving. She put her hand under his chin to see him.

Flip was out cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Be Still My Beating Heart," Sting. Nothing Like the Sun, 1987


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Never to be wrong  
> Never to make promises that break  
> It’s like singing in the wind  
> Or writing on the surface of a lake  
> And I wriggle like a fish caught on dry land  
> I struggle to avoid any help at hand
> 
> I sink like a stone that’s been thrown in the ocean  
> My logic has drowned in a sea of emotion  
> Stop before you start  
> Be still my beating heart”

Flip’s eyes opened slowly, then flickered downward as he regained consciousness. He wondered vaguely how he had ended up on his back, but the thought was quickly teased away by the sweet, insistent throbbing between his legs. Rey ran the flat of her tongue over the slit of his cock, licking up the precum. A drawn out, gorgeous moan was ripped from his throat as he watched her, delicate fingers wrapped around the base. Rey’s eyes caught his and a wicked smile played on her lips as she swirled around the head, tongue dragging languidly. 

  
“Oh… _God, Rey_ ….” 

“Welcome back,” she mouthed against his skin.

  
He was still weak, throat dry; he licked his lips. “How—how long was I out?” he managed.

  
Rey’s hand replaced her mouth, sliding up his length in a slow, torturous motion. “Not long,” she said. “Maybe ten minutes.”

  
Flip made a half-hearted attempt to sit up on his elbows, but Rey’s free hand snagged his wrist, stilling him. 

“Stay there.” She commanded, eyes flashing gold. “You’re still weak. Let me take care of you.”

  
Flip nodded dazedly, managing a lopsided grin. “Whatever you say, baby.” For a second he worried about her fangs, but the thought vanished from his mind as he surrendered to the pleasure she was giving him.

  
Her mouth returned to his cock, licking a broad stripe from base to head, wrenching another pained groan from Flip. She gently stroked his balls with a thumb, sliding him into her mouth at the same time; she took in as much of him as she could, slowly moving up and down. Flip’s eyes fluttered closed.

  
“ _Fuck_ , woman. You’re going to be the death of me.” 

  
She kept going, deep throating him until he was just at the edge. He watched her through lowered lids, lips parted on a soundless moan and then she stopped, quickly grasping the head of his dick in her hand. She stroked him a few times before moving gracefully upwards to impale herself on his hardness. They gasped at the same time and his eyes locked on hers. It wasn’t until then that he noticed she was wearing only a t-shirt, nipples straining against the cotton. She began to rock on him slowly as his thumb stroked a nipple. When he tried to sit up again, she pressed a warm hand to his chest.

  
“Save your strength, Detective. _Relax_.” 

  
Flip surrendered, finally relinquishing all attempts at control as Rey brought him to a shuddering orgasm, his eyes rolling back. She watched his emotions play cross his face, contorted with exquisite pleasure; there was an intoxicating power in having this strong, dominant man at her mercy. 

  
As he drifted down from his high, she curled up against his chest, warm and soft. 

  
“You-you didn’t come,” he breathed.

  
“Oh, I’m just fine, detective,” she smiled. “Don’t worry about me.” 

  
He closed his eyes, chuckling. “I like it when you call me that,” he murmured, kissing her forehead. “Sweet Rey.” 

  
They laid like that for a long while, Flip drifting off to sleep; Rey’s ear pressed to his chest, listening to his heart. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so peaceful, so contented. She found herself wishing it wouldn’t end, that he would stay here with her, that they could be together, but she knew it wasn’t possible. 

  
_You can’t,_ she told herself. _You can’t fall for this man--this human. Don’t do it._

  
Flip stirred suddenly beside her, rubbing his eyes. “Mmm, what time is it?”

  
Rey glanced at her bedside clock. “Just after eleven,” she said. 

  
“Damnit. I have a nine-thirty flight,” he growled. She could hear the regret in his voice. He moved closer to her, nuzzling into her shoulder. “I wish I didn’t have to go.”

  
Rey didn’t say anything. Flip turned her face to him; her eyes were so sad. 

  
“Are you okay?” he asked.

  
She forced a smile. “I will be.” 

  
“Can I stay until the morning?”

_You can stay forever._

  
“Of course,” she said. “Only I’ll have to say good-bye before sunrise.”

  
Reality came flooding back and slammed into him like a metal door. “Right. I’ll stay up with you.” 

  
“You should rest.”

  
“I can sleep on the plane,” he said. “I can sleep when I’m dead.” Rey chuckled. “I’m not the best sleeper anyway. Comes with the job.”

  
She nodded. “I can make some coffee, if you like?”

_____________________________________________________

  
It was after two a.m. Rey and Flip were sitting on her couch, empty coffee cups on the console. They'd been talking for hours. Flip stifled a yawn. 

  
“I’m so sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to take so much from you. I just got carried away.” She smiled. “You’re just…..so _yummy._ ”

  
Flip chuckled. “That good, huh? What’s it taste like?” he asked, suddenly curious.

  
Rey’s flashed an eyebrow at him. “Surely you’ve tasted your own blood before. Bitten your lip, or your tongue?”

  
“Yeah, and I’ve been in a fight or two, had my lip split open. Taste didn’t seem all that appealing.” He shrugged.

  
“Well, that’s different.” He saw her eyes flash gold again. “You’re not a vampire.”

  
He huffed. “Very true.” 

  
He leaned closer to her, cupping her face in his hand, looking deep into her eyes. 

  
“Wow…they have that weird shine to them. It’s kinda eerie….beautiful, though.” He kissed the corner of her mouth. Rey closed her eyes, and then he was kissing her deeply, tasting her mouth hungrily. 

  
“Mmmm, you taste sweet too, you know. I could have eaten your pussy out for hours.”

  
Rey smiled. “Why do you have to be so damn _sexy_ , detective?” 

He shrugged. “Can’t help it,” he laughed, absently rubbing an arm. “Oh shit, fucking nicotine patch. I forgot—I need to replace it.” 

  
“I understand if you need to go," she said. 

_Please don't go._

  
He shook his head. “I’m not in any hurry. I wish I could stay longer. Wish I didn’t have to leave tomorrow at all.”

Rey bit her lip. “You have to go live your life,” she said. 

“What about you? What do you do with all your time? And at night? I can’t imagine…” 

  
“I do the same things any human with a lot of time on their hands would do. I read a lot. I watch movies, listen to music. Travel, visit friends. Rose and Finn live in Colorado Springs, I go see them sometimes.” 

  
Flip’s mouth quirked up. “I guess you don’t cook, huh?”

  
Rey laughed then, a full-throated laugh. “Actually, I can cook. I find it very relaxing. Obviously, I don’t cook for myself anymore, but…occasionally, if I have a human visitor, I will.” 

  
“Yeah? What’s your specialty?”

  
“I can make a great lasagna,” she grinned.

  
“Yeah? Shit, I love lasagna. So next time you come to Colorado Springs, will you come visit and make me lasagna?”

  
Rey’s broad smile faded, her face turning sad again. “Sure, Flip. If you want me to.”

  
His brow furrowed, “Hey, hey….” he stroked her cheek gently. “What is it?”

  
Rey sighed. “It’s just, um…..eternity is a long time to be alone.” 

  
“But you’re not alone, Rey. You have friends. And now you have me, hmm?” He traced her lower lip with his thumb. 

  
“I don’t know if I can do that,” she said. 

  
“Yes….you can. You can try.”

  
“Will you visit me next time you come to New York?”

  
“I will. That’s a promise, sweet Rey.”

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, I feel like this fic has taken quite a different turn from what I originally envisioned...it's becoming a strange kind of love story. Love any comments that you'd like to share! 
> 
> Come visit me on twitter @flavorofkylo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anybody up for some good, old-fashioned phone sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Be still my beating heart  
> It would be better to be cool  
> Not time to be open just yet  
> Lesson once learned so hard to forget”

  
“So Flip, I expect you’ll be joining us for turkey day, right?” Ron said.

Flip shrugged, clearly distracted. “I guess.” 

“Well, Patrice really wants to introduce you to someone. Nice girl…I met her. She’s a court reporter, smart, pretty. You should come,” he pressed.

Flip nodded, tossing off a shrug. “Yeah, maybe,” he mumbled. “We’ll see.” Suddenly, he really wanted a cigarette even though it had been almost a month.

Ron narrowed his eyes. He knew something had been going on with his partner over the past few weeks, but he couldn’t quite pin it down. Flip was being as elusive as he always was when he didn't want to confront something.

“Is there anything I should know?” Ron asked, eyebrows shooting up.

Flip’s eyes snapped to Ron’s face. “No, why?” He threw his response out too quickly for Ron to believe him.

“Something’s off. I know when something’s bothering you, Flip. Just come out with it.”

Flip waved him off, shaking his head. Ron sat quietly, waiting. He could practically see the wheels turning in Flip’s brain. Flip sighed. 

“Ron…what are your thoughts on vampires?”

Ron barked a laugh. “Vampires? You mean, like, Dracula?”

Flip hesitated before nodding. 

Ron raised his eyebrows. “Well, I loved the book. Movie was good, too…”

“What about vampires.... that are not in the movies?” Flip looked at Ron; there was a curious sort of yearning in his eyes, almost a desperation. “Do you think they really exist?”

“Umm, I haven’t had any experience with any real ones, so…” he chuckled, confused by Flip’s intensity. 

Flip nodded again, mouth pressed into a tight line. After a moment he stood up, mumbling. “Yeah, right. I gotta go take care of something. See ya later.” 

“Okay, brother. Catch you later,” Ron muttered, watching him go. 

Vampires? Ron shook his head. Something was definitely up with his partner.

Flip got into his car and just sat for a minute. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get himself together. He really, really wanted a cigarette. But, no…that wasn’t it. He really wanted to call her. 

_Rey. Sweet Rey._

It was crazy. He kept trying to push her out of his mind, but she just wouldn’t go. 

_Don’t do this. You know better. It's not a good idea. Goddamn it, Flip, she's a fucking--_

His body jerked violently as the word entered his mind and he stopped himself from thinking it. 

It was a bad idea, a really bad idea. But he couldn’t stop himself from wanting her. 

He turned the engine over and punched on the radio.

  
_Sink like a stone that’s been thrown in the ocean_  
_My logic has drowned in a sea of emotion_  
_Stop before you start_  
_Be still my beating heart_

______________________________ _______________________

Walking alone through Central Park after ten pm was never a good idea, especially not for a woman. You never know who you might run into. You could get mugged, raped, killed.

You could get bitten by a vampire.

Rey strode silently through the park a short distance behind the young jogger as he slowed his pace to a walk. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, hoodie pulled up against the chilly November night. His breath came in short bursts, skin slicked with sweat. The wonderful aroma of blood rushing through his young body made her mouth water. 

She moved up right behind him like a shadow, and before he knew it she swooped down, sinking her fangs into his throat as he went slack under her grip. The heady rush of blood in her mouth was too good. She drank as he crumbled beneath her, losing consciousness. She forced herself to stop, not wanting to kill him. 

Sated, her eyes flashed gold as she glanced at the prone body on the pavement and then slipped away like a phantom.

Rey had just returned to the welcoming warmth of her apartment when her cellphone rang. As soon as she saw his name, desire flooded her veins.

“Good evening, detective.”

Flip felt a little thrill run through him at the sound of her voice.

“Good evening, sweet Rey. I’ve been thinking about you.”

“Oh, really?”

This wasn’t news to her. She’d been thinking about him, too. Constantly. 

“Yes. What are you doing right now?”

“Well, it’s ten-thirty here. I just had dinner,” she said.

Flip chuckled. “Oh yeah? Man or woman?” 

_Shit. Why did you have to ask her that?_

“Why do you want to know?’

“I….just curious.”

She hesitated. “Man. Jogger in the park.”

A strange, unwelcome emotion bit into him. “You—didn’t….?”

“Didn’t….?”

He cleared his throat. “You just fed on him, right? Nothing else?”

Rey felt a smile creeping up. He was jealous. 

“Nothing else. I told you, detective. I don’t fuck humans. You’re the exception.”

A low, satisfied chuckle rumbled in his throat. “Uh, good. I’m glad.”

“That wasn’t _jealousy_ I just heard there, was it?” she teased. 

“I don’t know. What if it was?”

Rey paused. “Interesting,” she said, unable to keep the lilt of pleasure that drifted into her tone from this discovery. 

There was another pause as he struggled not to reveal himself. 

“I miss you. Can’t get you off my mind.”

“I’ve been thinking about you, too. Actually, I’m flying into Colorado Springs in a few days. Rose and Finn invited me for Thanksgiving.”

“Really? That’ll be nice. A family dinner,” he said. smiled. “But wait, what do you….?” he caught himself and shoo his head. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

She laughed. “We just hang out. We talk, drink wine, watch movies. Rose’s sister and niece will be there, too, so there will be actual food.”

“And do they know?”

“No.”

He nodded, digesting this. “Ron and Patrice invited me for dinner. Apparently, they want to introduce me to somebody.”

“Ah. Blind date?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. 

“You should go,” she said, knowing she didn’t want him to. He was free to live his life. He wasn’t hers, he could never be hers. 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll have to or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Rey bit her lip. _Now who’s jealous, girl?_

“I’d much rather be with you,” he added, in his velvet voice.

She closed her eyes, picturing him. _Don’t do this._

“I would, too,” she said. “I miss the way you taste.”

Her words went straight to his groin; he felt himself starting to get hard.

“Mmm. Me too. I love the way you taste. You’re like honey.” 

_Fuck_. Rey felt herself moistening.

“I really want to taste that sweet pussy of yours again, Rey. Will you let me?”

"How could I say no, Flip?" she whispered.

“I wish I could touch you right now,” he growled. “I think you’ve ruined me for other women. You're not like anyone else.”

Her throat was dry.

“What are you wearing?”

“I’m….in jeans and a silk blouse.” 

Flip closed his eyes and pictured her. 

“What color?’

“Burgundy,” she said.

“Will you do something for me?” His voice was hypnotic.

“Yes.”

“I want you to unbutton your jeans…and slip your fingers into your panties.”

Rey caught her breath. She heard the clink of a buckle and knew he was unhooking his belt.

“Are you wet for me?”

There was a pause, and then a little gasp on the other end of the line.

“Fuck, yes. I’m wet.”

“Touch yourself. I want to hear you come.”

The blood was singing through her veins as she peeled her jeans off and slid them down to the floor.

“Are you sitting down?”

“Yes. I’m on the couch.”

  
“Good.”

Flip’s hand wrapped around his cock as he started to stroke himself, picturing her. “Play with your clit…think about my mouth on that sweet pussy of yours. Will you do that for me?”

“Yes.” She teased her clit, already on fire just from thinking about him, and a soft moan escaped her.

"Good girl."

  
Rey gasped. “I wish it was you.”

Their words fell away to sighs and moans as they both gave in, chasing their pleasure, thinking of each other. 

“I want to hear you,” he panted, fucking his fist. “Let me hear you.”

She was keening softly as the wave of tension built, finally breaking as her climax rolled over her in strong waves.

“ _Ohhh, God. Flip_ ,” she moaned.

He cursed under his breath and came all over his hand. They both took a moment to come down and he cleaned himself up.

" I can’t wait to see you,” he said. “Promise to call me as soon as you get into town.”

“I will,” she said.

He smiled to himself. “Good night, sweet Rey.”

"Sweet dreams, Flip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story! It's definitely taking a different shape and I'm having so much fun with where this is going. Hope you are too! 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts on Human/Vampire relationships. Ta ta! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip invites a vampire into his home on Thanksgiving. But not just ANY vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars  
> I follow you through the dark can't get enough  
> You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
> and baby you know it's obvious....
> 
> I'm a sucker for you  
> Say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly  
> I'm a sucker for you  
> Any road you take, you know that you'll find me  
> I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things no one knows about you  
> And you're making the typical me break my typical rules  
> It's true, I'm a sucker for you"

Over the next three days before Thanksgiving, Flip found himself obsessing more and more about Rey. Everything about her, about this situation, was confusing to him. All that he knew for certain was that he wanted her, and that she made him feel alive.

The irony was not lost on him; he was human and she was….well, _undead_ —God, what an _ugly_ word—but being with her, just the thought of her, made his body sing with energy, with desire. 

  
He started making a list of things he needed to ask her about; there was so much he didn’t understand about vampires, and now that he understood that they really and truly existed, he wanted to learn it all. Flip considered some of the movies he’d seen growing up about Creatures of the Night and wondered what part of the lore was true. 

  
Did she have superhuman strength? Could she fly? What, if anything, could actually kill her? Only sunlight?

  
Flip was normally not someone who acted on impulse or based his actions upon how he felt. He was generally a controlled, rational, deliberate man, all qualities that made him a good cop. But this was different; in this case, his emotions were kicking the shit out of his rational mind. 

  
At 4:30 on Thanksgiving, he was sitting in his car in front of Ron’s house. There were three other cars parked out front. That meant his date for the evening must already be here. 

  
He pulled out his cellphone to call Rey, but it went straight to voicemail. Glancing at the time, he realized she might not be up yet; the sun hadn’t quite set.

  
“Rey, it’s Flip. I’m here at Ron’s house. I’d love to see you later tonight, if that’s at all possible. Call me.”

  
He really hoped she would call. He had been counting on it. 

  
Flip sighed and raked a hand through his hair, smoothing it. He grabbed the bottle of wine from the seat and walked up to the front door.

  
____________________________________________________

Rey rose from the guestroom in Rose & Finn’s place just before 6pm. As always in this room, she felt safe, protected, welcome. She loved the comfort of the crisp cotton sheets, the plush pillows, the familiar photos on the walls. The view couldn’t hold a candle to her incredible view from of Central Park from her own apartment, but there was a beauty and a peace being here that couldn’t be replicated anywhere else.

The heavy drapes protected from any tendrils of sunlight that might sneak in early in the morning; she felt no need to sleep enclosed here like she did at home. 

  
She bathed and dressed slowly, before joining the others in the kitchen. She could hear their voices, and she knew Rose’s sister and niece—Aurora and Tara, their human visitors—had arrived. Rey went downstairs to join them.

  
“Are you guys planning any big trips for the holidays this year?” Aurora asked. 

  
“Well, Finn has been talking a lot about Alaska,” Rose chirped. “I’d love to see it, too, before it melts away.” 

  
“Hi guys.” Rey went to hug Aurora and her daughter.

  
“There she is,” Finn grinned, moving in for a hug. “Our little _Scavenger_.”

  
Rey bristled, rolling her eyes at the nickname. 

“What is it going to take, _Finnmeister_ ,” she said, “for that nickname to die, already?”

  
“Aww come on, you know you love it,” he chuckled.

  
“Finn’s right, Rey. No one in our class had a gift like yours of taking things that looked like absolutely nothing and turning them into art.”

  
Rey sighed. “Well, thanks, I guess.” Her eyes locked on Rose’s niece. “Good God, Tara, I can't believe how tall you are!” She hugged her, then her mother. 

  
“Yeah, none of us can believe it,” Aurora laughed. 

  
It was at that moment when Rey remembered she had promised to call Flip, and she checked her phone: one missed call from almost two hours ago.

"I need to make a call," she said. "I'll be back in a minute."

Flip was sitting at the dinner table with Ron, Patrice, Ron’s brother and Jenna, Flip’s date. Ron had not lied when he described her: she was smart, funny, and very attractive, but Flip just couldn’t muster up any interest; his focus was on a certain mysterious, quirky, beautiful vampire.

  
All during the conversation, he struggled to be attentive, acting like he was interested while Jenna told him about herself. He really did feel a little guilty, knowing damn well he didn't want anyone but Rey. It really wasn’t fair to his date and he didn’t want to lead her on. 

But the heart wants what the heart wants. 

  
He was trying to think of an excuse to break away when his phone rang. 

  
“Excuse me, I have to take this,” he mumbled to the table in general, jumping up and moving into the kitchen. 

  
“Hey there,” he said, unable to contain his smile as joy flooded his body. 

  
“Happy Thanksgiving, Detective,” she said. 

  
He laughed. “To you, too. Having a good time?”

  
“Oh, always, with this bunch.” Rey glanced across the room at her extended family. “Rose’s niece is so cute. She’s 10 and a huge Star Wars fan.” Flip chuckled. “I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner, but I wasn’t up until 6.”

  
“It’s okay. I’m just glad you called. I was a little worried that you wouldn’t.”

  
_If I was smarter, I wouldn’t have._

  
“How’s the date going?” she pressed, trying to push all evidence of jealousy out of her mind, her voice. 

  
“It’s... going okay. About what I expected.”

  
Rey stilled herself and waited for more; it never came.

  
“Is she pretty?”

  
“Yeah,” he admitted. “She is. Smart too….” His eyes scanned the street beyond the kitchen window. “But It doesn’t matter,” he said. “She’s not you.”

  
Rey’s heart skipped three beats. She closed her eyes, knowing that they were absolutely moving in the direction that they shouldn’t—toward a point that would only invite heartbreak and pain. Yet she felt powerless to stop it. 

  
“Can I see you tonight?" he breathed. "Please say yes.”

  
“Yes, if you’re okay with me getting there late.”

  
“I don’t care how late it is. I want to see you. I’ll stay up all night if I have to.” 

  
Rey swallowed hard. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want to wait until tomorrow evening?”

  
“No,” he said. “Tonight.” Flip heard the insistence in his own voice, realizing he was on the verge of sounding desperate, and he couldn’t have cared less. 

  
Rey, the Immortal who fed on the blood of humans, felt suddenly powerless, a slave to her own emotions. This man had reawakened the most fragile, vulnerable parts of her, the heart of the human Rey who had died twenty-four years ago. Young Rey was taking the reigns, overpowering the older, cynical blood drinker she had become. 

  
“I’ll be there, Flip. Send me your address. I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.”

  
Flip exhaled, staring out at the inky black sky dotted with stars. Thank fuck: he wouldn’t have to wait anymore. 

“Okay. See you soon, sweet Rey. I’ll be waiting.”

___________________________________________________________

It was close to nine when Flip finally left Ron and Patrice’s house, with Jenna in tow. She lived on the other side of town and he had offered to give her a lift. They chatted on the way, Flip droning on about work, all the while his mind was wrapped up in visions of Rey. He thought about how she would look, smell, taste. 

  
They pulled up to Jenna’s house. “Thank you for the ride, Flip. I had a nice time tonight…”

  
Flip nodded; it was awkward. He knew she was expecting him to kiss her. “Yeah…me too. I-“

  
Then out of nowhere, Jenna kissed him, completely catching him off guard. It wasn’t unpleasant; she smelled nice, and she was good-looking woman—but his brain was telling him that this was not what he wanted— _who_ he wanted. He broke free and caught the look of regret so clearly etched on her face.

“I’m—I’m sorry,” she blurted. “I just-“

  
Flip held up his hand, shaking his head. “Jenna…I really should apologize to you. I shouldn’t have agreed to this tonight. I’m…I’m kind of involved with someone.”

  
Jenna’s head snapped back as if from whiplash. “Oh?” her brow furrowed as she digested this. “Oh. Well, why would Ron suggest it?”

  
Flip winced. “Ron doesn’t know, actually.” 

  
Jenna nodded slowly. “I see.”

  
Flip twisted his lip. “I really am sorry. You’re lovely. Another time, another place…..” he shrugged.

  
Jenna managed a small smile. “I understand. Thank you for the ride,” she said. “And for your honesty.” She reached for the door handle. "Whoever she is, she's a lucky woman. “Good night, Flip.”

  
“Night.”

When he got home, Flip brushed his teeth, changed his nicotine patch and put on a clean t-shirt and track pants. He sat on his couch watching the news and fell asleep, thinking of Rey. 

Two and a half hours later, she was at his door. He heard the bell and jumped up awkwardly, his heartbeat dancing a mambo in his chest. He lurched forward to let her in.

She was a vision in his doorway. “Good evening, Flip,” she smiled, eyes glittering. 

  
“Be still my heart,” he murmured. “Come in, beautiful."

  
Rey entered the foyer, eyes darting around quickly as she unbuttoned her coat. Flip watched her appreciatively. She was wearing a midnight blue velvet dress with black stockings and heels, her hair in a French braid. Her eyes moved back to his as she handed him her coat. 

  
Flip shook his head slowly as he stared. “You’re stunning.”

  
“Why, thank you, detective.” She blinked at him slowly, in a way that made him think of a cat. He wondered vaguely if it was a vampire thing. “You know that you just invited a vampire into your home, right?” 

  
“Yeah…you mean, that’s real? You have to be _invited_?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“What happens if you’re not?”

  
She shrugged. “That’s a good question. I’ve never tried to enter a human’s home without asking.”

  
He reached for her, drawing her in close to his chest; his head dipped down to capture Rey’s lips in his and then he was kissing her drunkenly, both of them surging with a pent-up desire that had been building for weeks. His lips moved back to her neck and she moaned softly, smelling his blood and his salty skin. 

  
“I’m so glad you’re here,” he whispered. “I kept thinking you would change your mind.”

  
“I was thinking about you all evening,” she said. “You were on my mind the whole time.”

  
He led her to the couch. “Can I get you—do you want anything? I have wine.”

  
She chuckled. “No, thanks. I’ve had enough tonight.”

  
“Are you…. hungry?” It felt weird to be asking her that.

  
She shook her head. “I fed last night.”

  
Flip sat down next to her, looking a little disappointed. “Oh.”

  
“Why?”

  
“I was kind of hoping that you’d….” he gestured to his neck. “You know.” Rey glanced at the spot; it was nearly healed. She smiled at him, amused. 

  
“Well, I don’t need to, but I could take a little taste, if you really want me to.”

  
Flip nodded vigorously. “Fuck, yes. But I have some things I need to ask you about. I’ve been trying to understand. I need to know more about you, how you….live.”

Rey sighed. “I don’t know if I can answer all your questions, Flip. I’ll do my best.”

______________________________________________________________

  
“What about shape-shifting?”

  
“No. I cannot change into a bat, or into.....smoke, if that’s what you’re asking.”

  
"Got it. What about flying?"

  
“Well, not exactly. I can leap long distances, that would be the closest thing I can do to flying.” 

  
Flip’s fingers drummed on his thigh. “Like a flying squirrel,” he said.

  
“Something like that, yes.”

  
“What happens if you don’t feed?”

  
“We get weak….run down. Start losing our ability to function. I’ve heard that the ancient ones can go for longer periods of time without feeding, but I’m a neophyte so I still need to feed every few days. 

  
Flip nodded. “What’s the longest you’ve gone?”

  
“Five days. I wasn’t doing well.”

  
It seemed like with every question she answered, more came up. “You said something about the ancient ones….?”

  
“I don’t know much about them. All I know is that they’re more than a thousand years old and that the source can be traced back to Ancient Egypt.”

  
Flip let out a heavy breath. “Ancient Egypt," he repeated. "Holy shit.” 

  
“Rose and Finn are more linked with the network in North America. They’ve met some older blood drinkers. They invited me to go with them to the coven in Alaska. I’m thinking of going.”

  
“You should, if it’s an opportunity to learn. I’ve always wanted to see Alaska, personally.” Rey smiled. “Not likely I’d get the time off though.”

  
Rey reached up and stroked his cheek. Her touch sent a bolt of lightning straight to his groin.

“Must we talk _all_ night, Detective?”

  
“No,” he said. “I’m sorry, all these questions have been circulating through my head, and…I’m just trying to make sense of it all.”

  
“I know. If you want, I can come back tomorrow night and we can talk more.”

  
“I’d like that,” he smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Rey caught his plump lower lip between her teeth and bit every so slightly, and he groaned. 

  
“Just one more question,” he breathed. “How can you afford to live where you live, if you don’t work?” 

  
She hesitated. “That’s a long story. The short answer is, inheritance.”

  
“Inheritance?” 

  
She nodded. “Now, would you please shut up and kiss me?”

  
He latched onto her mouth, hot and hungry, as if to consume her. Flip trailed sloppy kisses across her jawline and down her throat, sucking a purple mark at the tender spot between her shoulder and neck. Rey reached out to rest her hand at the waistband of his pants, finding the growing lump and squeezing it, once and then again; he hissed. 

  
“Rey… _sweet Rey_.”

  
He pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Will you bite me? Just take a little?”

  
She nodded. Flip lolled his head, giving her access to the bite wound that was nearly healed. She would have to break the skin again. Rey licked at it first, and then bit, fangs sinking into his skin like a knife into butter. The sensation was an intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain, and he moaned. In the brief minute that she drank, it was like a shot of heroin flooding his veins, making him rock hard in an instant. It was over all too quickly, and he was left in a euphoric haze. 

  
She pulled back to look at him, her eyes flashing gold, a trace of blood still on her lips. Her head dipped down again to lick at the wound; Flip’s eyes rolled back. Rey kissed him then, letting him taste his own blood on her tongue. 

Flip’s head fell back against the couch as he took some deep breaths.

“You okay?” she asked. He nodded, a slow smile creeping up. He finally opened his eyes to look at her.

"It’s so intense. It’s like…I don’t know. What I imagine mainlining heroin would feel like.”

Rey nodded knowingly and rested her head on his shoulder.

“I know,” she sighed.

They rested like that for awhile, breaths falling in sync.

“I want to make love to you without passing out this time,” he huffed. Rey chuckled.

“Shall we go into the bedroom?” she asked.

“Rey.” His voice was like an embrace. “I want you to know...this isn’t just about sex for me. Not anymore.”

Rey stared at him. “I know. That’s what I’m afraid of. This is....is not a good idea.” She swallowed, her eyes searching his frantically. "It's not. Whatever _this_ is. Us.”

Flip clenched his jaw. “I know.” He shook his head. " I don’t care.”

“But you should,” she murmured sadly. He took her hand.

“Shhh, stop talking. Let's go to the bedroom." 

[Watch "Sucker"](https://youtu.be/CnAmeh0-E-U)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sucker," Jonas Brothers. Happiness Begins, 2019


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the bittersweet temptation of forbidden love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "you're the medicine and the pain  
> The tattoo inside my brain, and baby you know it's obvious..."

It was different this time.

They weren’t in a cramped airplane bathroom with people waiting outside.

They weren’t eighteen hundred miles apart, connected only by a phone line. There was no rush to feed; there was no frenzy.

It was just them: two lovers in a room.

They undressed each other slowly. Flip unbuttoned her blouse and helped her slide her skirt off; Rey helped him tug his shirt over his head. Looking at him barechested before her, her breath hitched; he was so strong, so beautiful. She splayed her cool hands across the broad expanse of his chest, decorated with moles and scars. Cupping her face, he drew her in for a tender kiss, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue. Rey gasped softly into the kiss and tugged him backward, falling onto the bed and bringing him down with her. They laughed together, and then Flip was on top of her, pinning her between his thighs, thick and corded with muscle. Rey pushed his sweatpants and boxers down, freeing him. When he draped himself across her, warm and heavy, she enjoyed the sense of being weighed down, trapped beneath him—she was his to do with as he pleased.

Rey lined his cock up at her entrance, warm and slick, ready and waiting for him as Flip hovered--making her wait.

“You’re mine right now, aren’t you?” he asked, voice deep and rough.

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“I’m yours, Flip. Only yours.”

"Good girl," he growled, dipping his head to kiss her again. He entered her slowly, inch by inch, claiming her. The joining of their bodies was heavenly; warm to cool, hard to soft.

The strangeness of it swept over Rey as she realized he was the first real lover she had taken since her death as a mortal, twenty-four years ago. This passionate connection with Flip—with a living human being—was unlike anything she’d ever had before, even during her short human life, and the realization that she’d had to wait so long for someone like him--someone who could never truly be hers, broke her.

It wasn't fair. _It wasn't fucking fair._

Rey felt tears welling up as Flip fucked her like she’d never been fucked, slowly and gently, big hands pinning hers wrists to the sheet because he knew she liked it. He took his time, savoring her body, watching the play of emotions shift across her face. She tried to hold them back but one fat tear escaped and rolled down, and he stopped moving. 

“Rey, are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

“No. I’m fine. Please don’t stop,” she breathed.

"You're clearly _not_ fine," he said.

She shook her head.

Flip instinctively knew what she was thinking and he leaned down to kiss her again, but the tears didn’t stop. He pulled out and wrapped her in his arms, cradling her gently.

“I’m trying not to overthink this,” she said, “and failing miserably.”

Flip’s eyes were closed as he was stroking her hair. “Don’t overthink it. Just enjoy it.”

“I don’t want to fall for you.” Her voice was so soft he barely heard her.

Flip had already pushed rationality as far back in his conscience as he possibly could. “Why? Why would that be so bad?’

Rey shook her head. “Are you really asking me that?” she shook her head miserably. “We can’t be together, not really.”

“But why?”

Rey turned to meet his eyes. “Flip. You would never be able to have a normal life with me. You know that.”

Flip chewed the inside of his cheek and was quiet. “But we can just keep things like this,” he said. “Like a long-distance relationship—"

Rey huffed. “The distance is the least of it..."

“Look,” he said. “Let’s enjoy what we have now, okay? Please. Just for now."

Rey sighed and shook her head. “I’ll try.”

He kissed her again and passion flared. In moments he was hard again, pulling her up so she could settle on top of him, bringing him deep inside.

This time, she managed not to cry.

____________________________________________________

Ron was sitting at his desk on Friday afternoon when Flip rolled in wearing headphones, singing some song under his breath.

"I been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars, I follow you through the dark, can't get enough...."

Ron caught his eye and Flip slid the headphones off.

  
"Oh, hey man."

"Well, someone's in a good mood," Ron smirked. "Got lucky last night?"

Flip smiled coyly. "I don't kiss and tell," he said.

Ron laughed. "Aww, hell. It's like that, is it? Well, you don't even need to say it; it's written all over you."

Flip raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his coffee, saying nothing.

"So you like her, huh?" Ron tried again.

Flip paused for a moment. "Who--oh Jenna? Yeah, she's a nice girl."

"Yeah, Jenna....who else?" He cocked his head. "And I thought you weren't coming in at all today?"

"Just picking up a few files then I'm heading home. Have to pick up some things from the grocery store."

Ron nodded, brow still furrowed in confusion. " Okay....?"

"Yeah, a....friend is coming by later. She's gonna make homemade lasagna for me."

Ron paused. "A friend?"

"Alright." Flip took a deep breath. "I wasn't with Jenna last night. I dropped her at her house, and then.....my friend came over."

"Okay, you've really got my head spinning here, brother. Who is she? And why is this the first time I'm hearing about this 'friend'?"

"We met on the plane to New York a few weeks ago. She lives there. I didn't want to say anything, because...... I didn't know where it was going, you know...."

"And now, you do?"

Flip nodded. "Well, I can't say for sure if it's gonna work out, but I'm...." he paused. He needed to tell someone. "I think I'm falling for her, yeah."

Ron shook his head in amazement. "You do realize that it would have been helpful if I had known all of this before setting you up with Jenna, right?"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I apologized to her."

"What's so special about this girl?"

Flip stared into space for a moment. "She's just...not like anyone I've ever met." He got up with his files. "I gotta go. I'll be around on Sunday though."

"Wait a second....Flip? Will I get a chance to meet this mystery lady, at some point?"

Flip raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Yeah, hopefully. I'll see ya."

____________________________________________________

Rey rose at sunset in Finn and Rose's guestroom. She bathed and changed clothes before going down to meet them in the kitchen.

Just like any nice, normal family having breakfast. Except it was 6pm, and there was no food on the table. But they were her vampire family.

"Hey there, chiquita," Rose called. "Where did you disappear to last night? Thought you'd be home earlier."

Rey pressed her lips together. "I went to see a friend."

Rose sighed. "You mean your new, human boy toy?"

Rey wrinkled her nose. _"Rose."_

"Hey, I get that it's tough living alone and all that. But just remember, at some point you're going to try to rationalize it."

"Rationalize what? I already know how crazy it is. We were talking about it last night."

"No. You're going to want to rationalize _turning him_. And if you do it, you'll have to live with that knowledge, forever. So be careful."

"Thanks for the pep talk, _mom_ ," Rey muttered on her way out. 

  
____________________________________________________

It was just going on seven when Rey rang Flip’s bell. He opened up right away, wearing his now-familiar smirk and with a dishtowel draped over one shoulder. He didn’t say anything, just grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house, covering her mouth with his, hungry for her. Rey felt herself softening under his touch the way she always did.

“Hi,” he said, cradling her head in one hand.

“Hello there,” she smiled. “Something smells good, what is it?”

“Let’s go into the kitchen, I’ll show you.”

She followed him down the hall into the kitchen. The kitchen island was all set up for cooking, covered with all the ingredients needed to make lasagna.

“I started the sauce this afternoon” he said. “It’s almost ready.”

Rey peeked into the pot and sniffed. “Smells divine.”

Flip brandished a wooden spoon. “Do you want a taste? You said garlic doesn’t do anything, so I used a lot.”

She nodded and he scooped up a little of the sauce for her, blowing on it first. “Mmm, this is wonderful, Flip.”

“Yeah, my mom made a great sauce,” he said proudly. “It’s her recipe.”

"Are you hungry? It’s going to take awhile.”

“A little, but I can wait to eat. But something else can’t wait,” he growled.

Rey chuckled as he pulled her close to his body, grinding his hips so she could feel him, half-hard already. He kissed along the line of her neck, lighting a fire in her belly that spread downward between her legs.

“Since I woke up this morning, I couldn’t stop thinking about what I want to do to you." He closed his eyes. “I want to cuff you to my bed and then make you fall apart under me...under my mouth and my fingers. And then on my cock."

Rey hissed. “Damn, that sounds good.”

Flip opened his eyes and they blazed into hers.

“Do you want that?”

“Yes, Flip.”

Smiling wickedly, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her behind him into the bedroom. Flip immediately pulled off his shirt, his eyes trailing down her body.

“I like the color of that blouse, it brings out your eyes. Unbutton but keep it on. Jeans and panties off."

“Okay, ummm…”

“Now,” he growled. “Unless you want to be punished, little one.”

He raised his eyebrows. Rey bit back a chuckle but she did as instructed, leaving her jeans and panties in a heap on the floor. He stripped to his boxers.

“On the bed. Slide back against the headboard.”

As she moved into position, she saw the glint of the handcuffs in his beefy hand. She arranged herself against the pillows, hair fanning out. Her blouse, a deep emerald green, darkened the green in her hazel eyes; her small pink nipples peeked out through the fabric.

“How’s this, detective?”

“Gorgeous,” he said, licking his lips, dark eyes blazing.

He snapped the cuff around her right wrist and the other end to the bedpost.

“Of course, it wouldn’t be an accident that you would have this type of bed, would it?” Rey grinned.

He smirked, moving in closer to kiss her mouth, then down her neck.

“Umm, Flip...?”

“Hmm?”

“I have a confession to make.”

Flip sat back a bit and looked at her.

“I’m listening.”

“Remember you asked me about special abilities?" He nodded. "You forgot to ask about enhanced strength.”

Flip tilted his head. “Meaning?”

“I could get out of the cuffs in a heartbeat if I wanted to. I should have mentioned it that night when you came to my place, but it was more fun to play along.”

“Are you serious?”

"You think I'd make it up?"

“Well, you’re going to have to show me,” he said, kissing her ear. “But let me enjoy the fantasy first, little one. You need to feed tonight, right?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s do it after, okay? I want to stay conscious.” he chuckled.

Rey nodded. Flip trailed kisses down the smooth space between her breasts, fingers playing with one nipple at a time, rolling them. Her body jerked, one arm straining against the metal as she moaned softly. He moved further down, slowly, kissing her belly button, drawing a wet, sloppy line across her hipbones with his tongue until she was squirming. His mouth continued southward, tongue darting out to graze her slit, glistening with wetness.

“ _Goddamnit_ , this pussy is _so_ sweet,” he groaned. ‘And it’s all mine, isn’t it?”

"All yours,” she whimpered.

He swiped up and down, achingly slow, tongue grazing her clit over and over. Pleasure bloomed in her core until she could feel herself dissolving into a pool of liquid. Flip held her suspended over the brink, right on the edge, until she was sure she would lose her mind, and then finally sucked her clit into his mouth. Rey couldn't believe the noises that he was pulling from her, but she surrendered, unable to stop them. She called his name out, wailing, as she came. Flip watched her body shake and her eyelashes flutter, still licking her through until she begged him to stop. 

When she was still, he started to tell her to turn over when he remembered the cuff.

“Shit.” His eyes considered her face and she cocked an eyebrow at him. He smiled. “So you can break out of those? Show me.”

“I’m a little weak right now,” Rey mused. “It would be easier after I fed.”

He folded his arms. “That’s not what you said.” It was a challenge.

“Okay, fine. Have it your way,” she said.

Rey shifted around and tugged at the chain on the cuff with her other hand to break it. Once…twice….the third time, the metal snapped in her hand. Flip’s eyes turned to saucers.

“Holy shit," he muttered, awed. 

Rey looked smug, but only for a moment. Flip swept over her, turning her roughly onto her stomach and pushing her knees father apart.

“That was fucking _hot,_ ” he growled, lining himself up behind her. He sank into her slowly with a groan, and then started to fuck her, _hard_ , into the mattress.

“Such a good girl, baby, taking my cock so well.”

Rey was pinned, pleasure spiking at his praise, her body flooding with it as she felt the tension building again.

“I want you to think of me, any time you touch yourself. Think about how I can fuck you like nobody else.”

Rey moaned an agreement. “Y-yes….fuck me, Flip, god yes.…”

He jammed his hand under her body, fingers groping, seeking out her clit, and then she was right back at the edge.

“Baby, we’ll make it work…somehow. Okay? Just don’t give up on me,” he panted in her ear.

Even in the midst of his fever, she could hear the pain in his voice.

“I won't.”

“That’s it, baby. Come for me.”

He felt her clamp down on him and he followed right behind. They were a shuddering mass of tangled limbs and ragged breaths, finally stilling together in a boneless heap. Several minutes later, still lying with his arms tight around her, Flip stirred, his mouth at her ear. 

"So....any other _special abilities_ I should know about?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, really: how long can a person go without getting a good night's sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've been to every single book I know  
> To soothe the thoughts that plague me so  
> Stop before you start  
> Be still my beating heart."

Flip woke Monday morning, alone in his bed, feeling like he had an intense hangover when in truth he’d had only two glasses of wine the night before, at most. He was exhausted, drained. Staying up with Rey all night on a weekend was one thing, because he could sleep in. But facing the world--and the pile of work on his desk--on little more than three hours rest was another story. He groaned in anguish and forced himself out of bed.

He stumbled into the shower, turning the water on cold against his aching body. He was in serious need of coffee this morning, _lots_ of coffee.

He really wished he could wake up with her next to him, curled up against his body, warm and soft. But that doesn’t happen when your lover is a Creature of the Night if you're a human being. For the past four nights, after talking and making love in the wee hours, she had curled up with him until just before to five when she made tracks back to her safe room at Rose and Finn’s place. She always made sure to get back well before sunrise.

As Flip stood under the icy water, trying to rouse himself, he thought about what he knew:

He knew he would never be able to live a _normal life_ with her; Rey herself had said as much.

He knew he couldn’t keep up this insane schedule; the past few days were testament to that.

He knew he was the happiest he had been in years when she was around, and even when he knew he was going to see her. He knew he did not want to give her up.

He knew there was probably only one way he would be able to have a real, permanent relationship with Rey. And it wouldn't be as a human being.

He knew he had a problem.

Flip was able to get through the morning, just barely. Ron didn’t show up until after 11.

“Hey partner," Ron called.

Flip grunted in reply.

“What’s wrong? You were on top of the world the other day. I hope this girl didn’t leave you hanging, already?”

Flip looked at him. How could he possibly begin to explain the situation to Ron? There was no way. He groaned and rubbed his face.

“God, I need a cigarette.”

“Oh no, _you don’t,_ ” Ron said. “You’ve been doing so well with the patch. Is your girlfriend a smoker, is that it?”

Flip paused. _Girlfriend_. Well...he guessed that was a fairly appropriate description of their relationship.

“No, she’s not. It’s worse.”

“Well, spill it, Zimmerman. I can’t stand the long face. Tell me what’s going on.”

Flip shook his head. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of the situation. “It’s complicated.”

“What? She’s not married, is she?”

Flip frowned. “Oh _God,_ no.”

Ron stroked his chin, determined to get it out of him. “Okay...okay. That's good. Is she undocumented, or something?"

“Nope.”

Ron’s fingers drummed on the table as he thought. “Is she involved in….some kind of illegal activity…? I mean.....?"he shrugged as if to say, I have to ask.

Flip raised his eyebrows. He thought about the fact that Rey had to sneak up on unsuspecting people and bite them in order to survive. Not _technically_ against the law, as long as she didn’t kill them, he reasoned. If they walk away okay, is it really so bad? His emotions had his logical mind bound and gagged. “It's nothing like that,” he said with a trace of hesitation.

Ron sighed. “Are you just concerned about the distance issue? I mean, I get it. Long distance relationships ain’t easy, brother.”

Flip nodded. “Yeah, that’s part of it,” he said.

“Well, if you’re really serious, I mean, one of you can always relocate. I’d hate to lose you as a partner, but…..” he shrugged. “The heart wants what the heart wants.”

“That is so true,” Flip muttered. “I haven’t gotten much sleep the past few days.”

Ron grinned. “My man is _getting some_. That’s right!” He held up his hand for a hi-five and Flip reluctantly slapped his hand. 

"I tell you, man. She’s got me _spinning._ ”

“I’m happy for you, Flip. Truly.”

“Thanks.” Flip said wryly. “We just need to, uh, work out a few things.”

“Well, if she’s still in town Thursday night, invite her to the fundraiser.”

Flip looked at him like he just said David Duke was coming to dinner.

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"If she’s around, bring her! I want to meet this mystery lady.”

Flip quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’ll talk to her. We’ll see.”

_______________________________________________

Flip called Rey’s cell around 4pm. She was never up until after sunset, of course, but he felt the need to leave a message. He was planning to crash soon after he got home.

“Hey baby, it’s me. Listen, I’m tapped out from a lack of sleep so I think it might be better if we took a night off. Just for tonight, though, I’m hoping to see you tomorrow. Give me a call after 8, okay? I just need to take a nap. If I don’t pick up, it’s because I’m knocked out. I’ll be dreaming about you. Later.”

Rey was up at 6, and she listened to Flip’s message while she lay in bed. She knew what she had to do. _She knew._

It was time to head back to New York. The longer she stayed, the harder it would be to leave. She had been letting emotion cloud her judgement, just as he had. Rose was right: she could feel herself already trying to rationalize it, the possibility of turning him. Rey wasn’t even sure he’d be open to the idea, but even if he was, it would be selfish of her to take him through it. She would have to end his life as a human to turn him, and she would never get over the guilt.

Rey waited until 8:30 before she called him. Part of her hoped he wouldn’t pick up; she wasn’t looking forward to this conversation.

He picked up on the second ring. His voice sounded strained, hazy with sleep.

“It’s Flip,” he muttered.

“Hey, detective,” she said. “I feel bad for waking you.”

“Sweet Rey.” She could hear him smiling into the phone. “I’m glad you did.”

“I wanted to tell you that I’m going back to New York this week.”

Flip struggled to clear his head. “Well…is something wrong? Did you just decide this?”

“I just decided,” she said. Her own voice sounded small and weak to her. “I told you that this would happen. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have let you get this close.”

Flip sat up on the couch, fighting to be fully awake. He knew exactly what she was saying, but not expecting to have her bring this up so fast. He hadn’t had time to think about what he would do.

“ Wait, wait—slow down, Rey. You said _what_ would happen?”

She sighed heavily into the phone and he could sense the torment in her.

“I just…shouldn’t be here anymore. With you. I don’t want to put you through this. You need to take care of your health, get on with your life. Maybe call that girl back, she sounded nice.” The words sent a sharp stab of jealousy right through her, and she hated saying them. But she wanted to put him first, he deserved that.

“Rey…..please, don’t say that. Can you stay at least a few more days? I wanted you to come with me to an event on Thursday evening.”

She paused. “What event?”

“It’s a fundraiser for the department. We just get dressed nice and have dinner and drinks, that’s all. I would love to have you on my arm. Ron’s been saying he wants to meet you.”

Rey made a little noise in the back of her throat.

“And what does Ron know about me?”

“Nothing much,” he said quickly. “Just that I’ve been seeing you for awhile, and that you’re in town from New York.”

_And that I'm falling for you._

She bit her lip. It was clear that this was something he really wanted. She didn't want to deny it of him.

“What time does it start?”

“At eight. I can just meet you there, if that’s easiest. Come on, what do you say? At least we can have one more night together before you head back east.”

Rey pushed back on those voices of her conscience that told her it was a bad idea.

“Okay. Send me the address.”

Flip smiled. “Okay. Thank you. Can I see you tomorrow night?”

“I don’t know, Flip. I think we should have some distance…”

“Yeah, okay,” he swallowed. Shit. He couldn’t believe this was so hard. Fuck. Why was it so hard?

"Don’t you need to feed tomorrow? You can come by and drink from me, and we can talk for a little bit—”

“No, I think….it would be better if I waited until Thursday. Please understand.”

He did understand. She was saying she would feed on someone else. And he didn’t like it, not one bit.

“Well, we can talk on the phone, right?”

“Sure. Yes. Call me tomorrow eve. And get some sleep. You need to take care of yourself,” she said.

“Yeah, ok. I’ll speak with you tomorrow, okay baby?”

“Yes. Goodnight, Flip.” She hung up.

This is good, he told himself. Just a couple of days. Thursday.

He went upstairs, brushed his teeth and knocked out on his bed.

___________________________________________________________

The next few days were more difficult than either one of them had expected. Especially Flip.

  
It’s amazing how quickly a bond between two people can develop. Both of them had been pushing back against the idea of their union, the craziness of it, but that hadn’t stopped either of them from getting roped in. 

  
Flip had a good night’s sleep Monday, but Tuesday found him repeatedly thinking about Rey feeding on someone else, and it bothered him. Even knowing that she wasn’t having sex with the person….he felt more possessive of her than he wanted to admit. It was maddening.

  
She had texted and told him not to call her, that she would call him. He paced around his apartment, half-distracted by some stupid tv show, eating cold pizza and wondering when she was going to call.

  
There _had to be_ some other solution to their predicament. Didn’t there? He was not ready to just accept losing her, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t ready to become a vampire.

  
He had a few slugs, of bourbon, waiting for her to call. By the time the phone rang, just after ten pm, he was feeling a bit ornery.

  
The phone rang and he slugged back the last of what was in his glass, picking up on the second ring.

  
“About time.”

  
“Hi Flip,” she said, caught off guard by his tone. He’d never been anything other than sweet and patient with her. “Sorry if it’s later than you were expecting—”

  
“So….who was it?”

  
“I’m sorry?”

  
Flip pressed his palms against his eyes and took a deep breath. Rey heard him take a deep, shuddery breath on the other end of the line and realized he was upset.

  
“Who did you feed on?”

  
“Oh come on, Flip. It doesn’t _matter.”_

  
“It does. It matters to me. I….” he caught himself, realizing he was getting out of control.

  
“You know I haven’t slept with anyone else. Please believe that.”

  
“I know,” he said, fighting to keep his voice low. “But…but. I don’t like, I don’t like the idea of you feeding on someone else. It’s….too intimate.”

  
Rey steeled herself. “It’s what I have to do to keep going. You know that. And there’s no other human in my life…no one who means what you mean to me. I do what I have to do, that's all."

  
Flip was a little comforted by her words, but they weren’t enough—not nearly.

  
“Can you please come over tonight, just for a little while?”

  
Rey closed her eyes. _Fuck._ She suddenly felt like crying.

  
“I’ll see you Thursday. Come on, detective. You’re a tough guy. You can handle this. Thursday we’ll go out and spend the whole night together,” she said. “I promise.”

  
Flip smiled, relieved, so relieved.

  
“Okay. Okay, sweet Rey. I—can’t wait to see you.”

  
“Me too, Flip. Go to sleep, you sound drunk.” She laughed lightly.

Flip chuckled. “Good night, baby.”

___________________________________________________________

Thursday evening, Rey arose at her usual time. She took a bath with her favorite sandalwood bath oils and then slipped into a plum-colored, cashmere sweater dress with tights and her favorite over-the-knee black leather boots. Rose helped her with her hair, and by 7:30, she was ready. She called an Uber.

Sitting in the car on her way there, Rey had to laugh to herself at how much this felt like a first date. In a way, it was. She and Flip had never been _outside_ on an actual date, since they met. And tonight, she would be spending time surrounded by humans….pretending to be one of them. She hadn’t done that in quite awhile, and the last time she had, Flip and Rose had been around too, so she didn’t feel alone. This was completely different.

It was going to be interesting.

When her car pulled up outside of the venue, she was slightly unnerved by the number of people swirling around outside. It’s fine, she told herself.  
Before getting out, she texted him:

Me: I’m here. Please meet me outside.

It took a couple of minutes for him to respond. No doubt, he was already inside having a great time. She paid her bill, got out of the Uber, and stood motionless, just for a moment.

Flip: I’m walking to the front door right now. There are a lot of people. Don’t panic.

Rey shook her head. He was so tuned in to her; it was partly because of their connection but also just because he was such a good person. He tuned in to people.

She suddenly felt lucky to know him. She would be a fool to give a man like this up.

As she approached the doorway, she saw him standing just outside in a navy suit and tie, his black hair and beard neatly trimmed. He was so handsome, her heart fluttered and she instantly realized how much she missed him after not seeing him for only four days.

She approached him with a smile. “Hi Flip," she said, and he turned.

His body seemed to ignite when their eyes met. At that moment, his rational mind sank into the gutter, emotions fully taking control. He knew he wanted her and that he would't give her up without a fight. At that moment, he was ready to do anything in his power to keep her close.

“Sweet Rey,” he smiled. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Her eyes appraised him with a little smirk. "You're not too bad yourself there, detective."

He crushed his mouth to hers. Her body surrendered to a flurry of pleasure, and the rest of the world stopped, just for a minute.

Rey’s heart raced was pounding when they went inside. The place was a packed with humans, drinking and laughing. She realized it wasn’t being surrounded by so many people who didn’t know what she was; it was caring what they thought of her. These were Flip’s friends, his colleagues. She wanted them to like her. It mattered to him.

Flip steered her through the crowd to a table where a good-looking, dark-skinned man sat with a stunning young woman. She had a _cafe au lait_ complexion, her hair in box braids. They looked up as she and Flip approached.

“Hey brother,” Ron stood up and gave him a quick hug. Flip leaned down to give Patrice a kiss on the cheek.

“Ron, Patrice, this is Rey.”

Ron beamed at her.

“Well, hello. It’s nice to finally meet you. Flip’s been keeping you hidden away from us.”

“Hi,” she said. “I’ve heard a lot about you both. It’s not his fault, I keep odd hours.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Oh? What do you do?” Patrice asked.

“I’m an artist,” she said. “I make my own hours. Night owl.”

“Let’s get you guys some drinks,” Ron said, waving a server over.

As the evening went on, Rey felt surprisingly comfortable in their presence and found she was really enjoying herself. Flip had told her not to worry about eating.

“Are you guys ready to order?” Ron asked.

“We’ll share something, maybe.” Flip jumped in. “Rey had a big lunch.”

She nodded vigorously. “Yes. And I’m a vegetarian. I'm kind of picky about what I put in my mouth," she said.

Flip bit his lip to stifle a laugh. He looked over and reached for her hand, smiling; she smiled back. He felt a rush of happiness. He was so proud of her. _See, we can do this. We can make this work._

Patrice and Ron exchanged glances and Patrice’s eyebrows went up.

“I know that look,” she said, winking at Ron. “I know love when I see it.”

Ron hummed his agreement.

Flip stroked Rey's hair gently. He couldn’t wait to get her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are getting pretty emotional for Flip and Rey. The next chapter will have a pretty intense love scene. Mind the tags.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be their last night together. Can Flip convince Rey to move to Colorado Springs? Will it be enough? Lots of angst in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn''t address this before, but I definitely took liberties with the time frame in this story. Black Kkklansman is set in the early 70's, but there are things here that obviously didn not exist then, like cellphones. Or the Jonas Brothers. I've left it open ended, using artistic license. Hoping you'll forgive the time warp aspect of it and enjoy anyway! :)

It was close to midnight when they finally left the hall. They were both quiet on the ride back to Flip’s house, each one aware of what this night would mean. Flip glanced over at Rey and smiled but said nothing. A moment later, he was singing softly under his breath.

“You’re the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain, and baby you know it’s obvious….” His eyes drifted back to Rey, who was listening with her head cocked, and she dimpled when she recognized the song.

“Well? Keep singing,” she smirked.

“I’m a sucker for you, say the word and I’ll go anywhere blindly….” He stopped. “I am, you know.”

She sighed. “Me, too.”

They were almost there when Rey spoke. “Turn here,” she said. “I want to show you something.”

Flip turned the car down a quiet street that held a multi-level parking complex.

“Drive up,” she said.

“What are we doing?”

“Just trust me.”

He shrugged and drove up the ramp, passing the second and third levels. When they reached the roof, he turned off the motor.

Rey opened her door and gestured with her head. “Come on.”

She walked ahead of him, moving quickly all the way to the edge of the building’s roof. The lights of Colorado Springs glimmered all around them. He stopped several feet behind her and watched as she pulled off her heels and set them on the ground. Inexplicably, she stood in stockinged feet on the cold pavement.

“It’s fucking freezing,” he called, his voice bouncing off the concrete.

Rey turned back. “This won’t take long. Just stay there.”

Flip felt a sudden, inexplicable rush of anxiety. What the fuck was she _doing_? As he watched, Rey crouched, like a cat stalking a bird, and then she leapt, sailing through the air, her coat billowing out around her as she sprang up. She landed smoothly on the roof of another building across the street. He stared at her, dumbfounded as she turned back and waved.

“Holy fuck,” he muttered. “You’re crazy,” he yelled, laughing, in spite of himself.

Rey shrugged, grinning at his stunned expression. “Come on back,” he beckoned.

Rey paused, then took another running leap back to where Flip was standing. The next moment, she was in his arms.

He stared down at her in awe. “That had to be more than three hundred feet."

She nodded, shivering. "I can jump farther, and higher. Just wanted to show you," she said softly.

“Come on, sweet Rey. Let’s go home and get you warm.”

As soon as they arrived, he went straight to her and wrapped her tight in his strong arms, kissing her like his life depended on it. Then he scooped her up in a bridal carry and brought her into the house. She wriggled a bit in his grip, but she loved it.

Flip was ready to carry her into the bedroom, but she made him put her down in the living room.

“We need to talk,” she said.

“We can talk in bed,” he said. “You have to feed, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, let’s take care of that first so I can recover before I fuck you into next week.”

Rey huffed a small sound, something between a laugh and a sigh. Flip knew exactly what was coming. He scrubbed a big hand down his handsome face and exhaled.

“Okay. Let’s talk.”

She led him over to the couch and they both sat. Rey drew in a shaky breath, her eyes on the carpet. “This won’t be easy.”

“No shit. It’s already _not_ _easy.”_

Her eyes met his, dark with an emotion that was becoming all too familiar. “Come on, Flip. Don’t do that.” She reached out and pressed her small, cool hands against his larger, warmer ones, resting on his knees. Flip closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Rey,” he started. “Look, I don’t know how to do this. I don’t want to wake up in the mornings without you. I want to wake up next to you, and watch you sleep so I can kiss you awake…” he trailed off, the pain in his eyes unmistakable. “I want to be able to go off to work, knowing that I’ll see you in the evening when I get home.”

“You know that that’s not possible,” she said softly. “It never will be.”

“Wait, let me finish,” he said. “I do know that. But I would rather go on not having that if I knew I could at least see you at night. I don’t want to be without you, Rey.” His eyes were desperate as they searched hers and he raised a hand to stroke her cheek. “I love you.”

Moving away from him, Rey squeezed her eyes shut, pressing the heel of her palms into them.

“No,” she said, her voice almost breaking. “No. I didn’t want this to happen.” She shook her head, tears clustering in the corner of her eyes.

Flip grabbed her wrists. “Rey. Just tell me. Do you feel the same about me?”

She huffed a little laugh. “Don’t you know? Of course I do. This would be so much easier if I didn’t,” she said miserably.

Flip leaned forward then to catch her lips, drawing a small, anguished moan from Rey. She pushed back, breaking the kiss.

“Flip, I’m going back to New York tomorrow. I told you.”

“Why can’t you just stay? You could move here, it’s not like you’re leaving a job or family behind. I mean, Rose and Finn are here, right?”

She sighed. “It’s not that simple.”

Now he was getting annoyed. “Fuck yeah, it is. If you really love me and you want to be with me, then move here and we can see each other all the time. Shit, you can move in! I have plenty of space. We could make it work—”

Rey wouldn’t meet his eyes. “It’s trying to fit a square peg in a round hole. It won’t work. It’ll never be enough.”

Flip rose from the couch suddenly, his body flooding with emotion. All at once, he wanted to punch something; it was just so fucking unfair. He started to pace restlessly.

“What if…we did it. What if—"

She put her hand up. “ _Don’t_ say it. Don’t even think it.”

“Well, tell me what I can do, because right now, the idea of living without you is more painful to me than the idea of becoming a vampire.”

Rey’s eyes flashed fire. _Fuck--_ he said it.

“You don’t mean that,” she said softly.

“How can you say you want me, and then deny me the one thing that would allow us to be together?” he was almost yelling in frustration.

“Flip. I would have to kill you for it to happen. Do you understand that? I would have to drain you to the point of death. That’s murder. Shit, you’re a fucking cop! And what if you ended up resenting me for it?" She shook her head. 

Flip retreated into himself, covering his eyes and letting out a groan of frustration. She watched him for a moment; she had never felt so helpless in her life, and she knew he felt the same. He was used to fixing things, saving people, and yet this time he couldn’t do either. Rey went to him, pulling him against her; she rubbed his back gently and they stood there for a long time, just holding each other. Finally, she said: “Come on. Let’s go up.” He let her lead him to the bedroom.

Once inside, Rey stood beside the bed and watched Flip. “Take everything off,” she said softly.

He regarded her with eyes that were both tender and sad, as he started to disrobe wordlessly. Rey watched, her eyes hazy with wanting as he unbuttoned the blue flannel shirt to reveal his broad, marbled chest and arms, the small thatch of dark hair—his “happy trail”-- that disappeared into his boxers. She held her breath as he pulled them down, releasing the wonder of nature that was his impressive cock. He stood before her nude, looking at her expectantly. Right now, she was in charge.

“Sit on the edge of the bed, my love,” she whispered, tugging off the rest of her clothes. Naked, she kneeled between his legs before kissing slowly along his inner thigh: hot, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. She found just the right spot on his meaty thigh and sank her fangs in, being careful to avoid the femoral artery. As the blood flowed, his eyes started to close and he felt the now-familiar rush of euphoria that accompanied the vampire bite. His cock stiffened further as his body was suffused with waves of pleasure. When she finished, she pressed his languid body flat on the bed to let him rest. Rey leaned down and kissed him, letting him taste his own blood on her lips. She watched his eyes close and an image flashed through her head of Flip lying there motionless, silent, with the life drained from his body. The pain that ran through her at the thought was bitter and cutting: a mixture of regret, loss, guilt and longing.

She settled down, nestled against his warm, solid body, burying her face in his neck. If only they could stay just like that, forever.

“Give me twenty minutes,” he said sleepily. “Just need to rest for a bit.”

Flip slept for nearly an hour. Rey knew he needed it and that he would try to stay up with her the whole night; he had done it several times before.  
When his eyes opened, he kissed her tenderly, cradling her head. He mouthed gently around the shell of her ear and whispered in his honeyed baritone: “I want to be inside you, sweet Rey.”

She smiled. “Ah, first I get to finish what I started." She scooted down his body and wrapped her fingers around his cock. Flip groaned as she teased him, using her hands and her mouth to get him hard. He sat up then and kissed her, bringing her into his lap. When she lowered herself over him and he entered her wet heat, they gasped at the same time.

He kept his eyes open as she rocked her hips, squeezing him.

“Open your eyes, Rey,” he said. When she did, he was looking right back at her. “I want you to look at me when you come,” he growled. He slid his hands under her ass, bringing her higher up so that he could slam up into her, moving faster. They hurtled toward their climax together, eyes locked and bodies joined. For a few moments, she would have sworn she felt their souls twining into one.

Hours later, after making love a second time, Flip was holding her in his arms so tight she thought he would crush her.

“I would keep you here, like this, if I could,” he rasped. “If I didn’t know that it would harm you. I would do anything, Rey.”

She turned around and met his eyes. “I want you to think about what you would be giving up,” she said. “No more sunrises, or trips to the beach….”

“I don’t care that much for the beach anyway. I’m more of a mountain guy.”

She smiled and touched the tip of his nose. He was so sweet, so dear to her.

“What about your job, Flip? You love being a cop.”

“Yeah, but there’s no reason I couldn’t work at night. Tons of undercover work and stakeouts, shit I’m up at all hours anyway. Even when you’re not around.”

She nodded. “If you think about all the things you would be giving up and you still want to do this, you tell me. I won’t do this halfway.”

“Okay,” he said. “I understand. And my offer still stands. Anytime you want to come back, if you decide you want to live here with me, my door will always be open. I’ll be waiting."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten a lot of love on this fic, and I am so grateful. Thank you all!!
> 
> We're almost at the end.

**New York City, 8:45pm.**

It was nearly Christmas, and Rey hadn’t been back to Colorado Springs since she last saw Flip. That had been almost a month ago.

Christmas in New York was always magical to her; the place lit up like nowhere else for the holidays. She loved wandering the streets during the holidays, dreaming in front of the the store windows on Fifth Ave, with their fairy-tale scenes. She even loved the chilly weather, the snow—she was hoping they’d get some snow. But this year she really didn’t feel like celebrating. She was missing her big, gruff, handsome detective—the way his arms felt wrapped around her, the tickle of his facial hair when he nuzzled her, his scent, his voice. Most of all, she missed the way he made her feel like her true self—the young Rey she was before she’d lost her faith in everything and decided to turn. _That_ Rey was hopeful and spontaneous, not cynical. _That_ Rey wasn’t afraid to let people into her life.

Flip was solid, trustworthy, strong—a rock. She wished he could be _her_ rock, she loved that she always felt safe and sure in his presence so she could lighten up. She liked having him in charge, particularly in the bedroom. She knew he’d never let anything hurt her, and even though she was certainly capable of taking care of herself, she still found that thought immensely comforting.

She hadn’t called him. He’d probably be angry with her, and she couldn’t blame him. Talking on the phone and having phone sex was such a pale imitation of what they had when they were together, she just couldn’t bring herself to be satisfied with it. And as hard as it was to stay away from him, not to call him or text him, she knew it was probably better for him, too. At least, that was what she had been telling herself ever since that last morning when she’d crawled out from his arms to dash back to the safety of her dark room at Rose's place before sunrise.

Finn and Rose were expecting her, of course. She’d stayed with them nearly every year for Christmas for the past several years. They were the only family she had left.. She found herself surrendering to the draw of Colorado Springs, and Flip.

Rey was fully expecting his wrath, but she took a deep breath and reached for her phone. Maybe she would call Rose first, but then she found herself pulling up his number.

__________________________________________________

Flip was at his favorite watering hole near the precinct, sitting at the bar. He took a sip of his beer and glanced around. He was expecting his date to be there any second. He didn’t know what he was doing,in all honesty, but after more than three weeks of trying to reach Rey and having her refuse his calls, and never returning his calls, he decided maybe she had given up on the idea completely--the idea of him, of _them_ \-- just shut it all down. But hell, it was just a few more days to Christmas, with New Year’s following close behind, and he didn’t enjoy spending the holidays alone. Especially when he knew what he was missing. So he decided to call Jenna up and see if she’d have a drink with him. He figured maybe he should just try and forget about Rey since she seemed to have forgotten him. It wasn't really what he wanted, but something was better than nothing, right?

“Hey Flip,” Jenna breezed as she sailed onto the stool beside him, smiling brightly.

He smiled. “Hello, lovely lady,” he said, feeling like a traitor even as the words left his mouth. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You too.”

“What’ll you have?”

Before she could answer, Flip’s phone rang. He glanced down at it and saw her name. His jaw clenched. _Of all the times for her to call._ _Telepathy must be one of her_ _talents that she failed to mention_. His brow furrowed in the split second it took for him to decide he wanted to hear what she had to say.

“I’m sorry, I have to take this. Just give me a minute.” She nodded.

“It’s Flip here.”

There was a long pause before she spoke. Rey’s heart was hammering in her chest.

“Hi, Flip,” she said softly. The first time he had heard her voice in nearly a month, and just those _two words_ \--her saying his name--already had him almost coming undone.

He cleared his throat. “Hmm. Yes…well,” he glanced at Jenna. “What is it that I can help you with?”

Rey’s heart jumped into her throat. “Listen, I know you’re angry. You have every right to be.”

“Oh, _noo_ … I’m not,” he said sardonically. “Just wanted to know what the f—what the hell has been going on; other than that, I’m _fine,_ ” he huffed. He smiled at Jenna. _Nothing to see here._

“I just wanted you to know that I’m flying in for Christmas to stay with Rose. I’ll be there Christmas Eve. Late. Just on the, uh....off chance that you might want to see me. If you don't.....hate me too much,” she managed a breathy little laugh.

Flip's mouth curled in disdain. “Oh, well, that’s _nice to know_ ,” he bit out. He could feel the anger boiling up in his throat and he forced it back. “Sorry, I’m off duty now, and I’ve got someone with me, so this'll have to wait. You take care, though. Bye bye.”

He forced a smile at Jenna, who was regarding him curiously. She heard the tension in his voice, saw the change in his body language from the call. “Sorry about that. Let’s get you a drink.”

____________________________________________________

Rey stood by her window, a thin wave of regret washing over her. She was fully expecting him to be angry, but she thought he might at least talk to her. Then she realized: she’d done the exact same thing, shut down when she could have, at the very least, prepared him, explained that she thought it was the best thing. But Instead of doing that, she went radio silent. It was cowardly. Of course, he was angry. She would have been, too.

_I’ve got someone with me._

Was that his way of telling her he was on a date?

If that was the case, she’d be better off leaving him alone. Let him live out his life with other humans. It wasn’t fair for her to rob him of that.

____________________________________________________

**Two hours later, in Colorado Springs…**

Flip had dropped Jenna off after their “date,” which did not go as well as it could have, and the main reason for that was Rey’s call. He was angry; he felt like she was cock-blocking him from seventeen-hundred miles away. But if he was honest, getting with Jenna really was _not_ what he wanted; _he wanted Rey._ He thought she knew that, and she did, or so he told himself, and it made him feel like a big, dumb idiot for waiting for her so long. Hoping she would answer his calls, his texts. Hoping she’d reach out. Hoping that she would admit she wanted him.

He had to drop Jenna off early; it didn’t make sense to drag her into this thing. Because if Rey was coming back to Colorado Springs and was intent on seeing him, at the very least, he would have to understand what was happening. It made him crazy to think that anyone could have that much of an impact on his feelings, on his thought process; up to this point, no one in his life ever had.

How could she have cut him off that way? He was angry, no doubt. But the larger part of him, _his heart_ , was still longing for her. In spite of everything, he knew, he wouldn't be able to turn her away if she came knocking on his door.

**Colorado Springs. Christmas Eve, 11:25 pm.**

Rey felt relieved, even pleased, once the plane had landed in Colorado Springs. It felt like a homecoming, the place she always went to for the holidays, where she sought refuge from the loneliness of the season. Now there was a hollowness to it, as if there was a gaping hole in her chest, her heart; she was missing something. She was missing him.

She told herself, she would not spoil his Christmas. She didn’t want to show up unexpectedly and ruin a nice romantic moment for him—well, to be honest, part of her did, but the larger, more generous part of her _didn’t._ Maybe she would swing by his house late around midnight, and just…see what was what. Yeah—that’s called _stalking._

  
_Is_ it stalking if you have no malicious intent?

She just wanted to know. If he was with someone, she’d leave and never bother him again--at least, that's what she told herself. But if he was alone…and miserable, as she suspected, well she might just have to intrude on his space.

After Rey had arrived at Rose's and checked in to say hi, dropped off her luggage, it was close to 1 am. She was edgy, she wanted-- no, she _needed_ to see if he was alone or if he had company. She took a cab to his place, and meandered up to the door, making herself inconspicuous in the shadows. If he was up, she didn't want him seeing her before she saw him.

Rey got all the way to Flip's living room window, which was lit by a miniature tree. She peered in; the room appeared empty at first, but as she dragged her eyes across the room, she finally saw what she was at least partly expecting: he was sleeping on the couch, knocked out, with the soft glow of the Christmas lights dancing across his face. 

He was alone. She turned around and got back in the cab. She sat there, for a long time, asking the cabbie to run the meter. Finally, she got out and walked back up the driveway purposefully. And tapped on the window. He didn't stir.

Rey moved to the door and tried again. The first knock did nothing to rouse him, so she knocked again. After a few moments, he stirred, opened his eyes and looked toward the front door, confused. 

_Who the fuck is knocking on my door at this hour?_

It could only be her. 

Her heart was thudding as she waited.

She listened to the chain being removed from the door, the slide of the deadbolt and the door finally opened. There stood Flip, all six foot, three inches of him, in a t-shirt and rumpled sleep pants, looking less than pleased to see her.

"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here," she blurted. Her eyes searched his, waiting for confirmation that he still cared--still wanted her. "Should I?" 

When Flip finally spoke, his voice was soft. "Why did you make me wait so long? Why wouldn't you take my calls?" 

Rey hung her head. "I .thought I was doing the right thing," she said, her breath hitching. She looked up to meet his eyes, still angry, cold. 

"You know the way I feel about you," he said evenly. "You knew. And yet you put me through... _this._ It wasn't right." 

"You're right. I'm so sorry, Flip. I thought it would be better, to give you a chance to figure things out. I thought it would be better if you weren't always thinking about me."

His mouth quirked, eyebrows skated upwards. "And what gives you the idea I _wasn't_ thinking about you? I've thought about you every second since you left, Rey." 

"I needed to make sure that you were alone."

He smiled down at her but didn't make a move. 

She stood, shivering slightly in the cold. "Can I come in?" 

He pulled her inside, holding her close against his body like he would never let her go. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to Colorado Springs to spend Christmas we with Rose and Finn...and Flip. Will this be their forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things no one knows about you  
> And you're making the typical me break my typical rules  
> It's true: I'm a sucker for you."

In the earliest hours of Christmas morning, before sunrise, Flip and Rey lay wrapped in each other’s arms in the afterglow of their lovemaking. The room was pitch black; he had gone and installed blackout shades for this very reason, so she could sleep beside him safely, well into the morning and throughout the day . Rey's face was pressed against his his chest. Flesh to flesh, she tuned into the vibrations of his body....his breathing. His heartbeat. 

“It’s a good thing you came to me when you did,” he said. “If you hadn’t, I might have gone and done something stupid.”

Rey tilted her head up to meet his eyes. “You mean like dating someone?”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I held out as long as I could. I didn’t want to believe you gave up on us. That other night when you called, we just happened to be out.”

“Was it that same girl you met on Thanksgiving?”

“Yeah. And she’s a really nice, sweet person. She deserves more than I would have given her. I can’t imagine getting over you.” He brushed his thumb against her cheek.

“My sweet Rey. I’m go glad you came back. I hope this means you’ll stay….”

She smiled. “Let’s just take it one day at a time, okay?”

“I’ll tell you, I’m so glad I went and bought those blackout shades after you left last time. Everything will be sealed up and you can sleep, in my bed, all day.” Rey chuckled softly. “This is what I’ve been wanting for so long, being able to wake up next to you. That’s just the best Christmas present I could ask for.”

“Won’t Ron be disappointed if you don’t join him for Christmas dinner?”

Flip huffed. “Yeah, well. Shit happens.” He kissed her nose.

“Merry Christmas, Flip.”

Christmas night, just after sunset, Flip kissed her awake. In the shower, he pampered her, running the soapy cloth over her body gently, reverently. He leaned down and kissed one of her pert pink nipples, once, and then again, watching with satisfaction as it hardened from the contact.

"I’ve missed all of you, Rey. This beautiful body of yours…these breasts…" He kissed the other nipple, and she sighed. “This belly….”he knelt before her, pressing a row of soft kisses over her torso. She let out a soft moan, her body flooding with fire. “Mmm, and this _sweet pussy.”_

She moaned again, as his tongue traced the outline of her slit, finding her wet for him already. He teased her, the tip of his tongue brushing her clit as he spread her open wider with two fingers.

Suddenly Flip stood and turned the shower off. Rey stood for a moment, shivering, as Flip reached for a towel to wrap her in, quickly drying himself with another. With a whoop, he swept her up in his arms and Rey giggled, feeling like a teenager, as he carried her, bridal style, back to his bed.

“Please don’t leave me like that ever again,” he growled, as he sank into her wetness with one quick thrust, his hands pinning hers above her head—claiming her. “I can’t take it.”

“I won’t, Flip. I promise.”

After their two day break, which was as close to paradise as either of them could have imagined, Flip was back to work. They easily fell into a routine: when he came home, she’d be there, and they would talk, watch movies sometimes, make love until the morning. Flip struggled with the lack of sleep, but he was damned if he was going to admit it was a problem to her, or to anyone else. He didn’t want things to change.

The night before New Year’s Eve, Flip was out on a call about a possible shooting. The roads were icy, and Rey hated to think about him driving at night in such conditions, but as always, he’d waved her off. His car had good snow tires, he assured her. It was nothing new. He’d been doing it for years.

She got the call just before ten p.m.

____________________________________________________

She was sitting in the back of the cab, eyes stinging with tears as they rushed off to Colorado Springs General Hospital. Her mind was awhirl, barely processing what Ron had told her. Flip was hurt, badly. She hated it, hated to think of him suffering. She would go to him and help, she would do anything she could to help him. 

When she picked up, she thought it was Flip since it was his number. There had been an accident. Another car had lost control and smashed into Flip’s. Ron didn’t want to tell her anything else over the phone.

“Just come,” he said. “He’s asking for you. Get here as quickly as you can.”

The moment the cab pulled up to the curb, she all but threw a twenty at the driver before dashing out and into the Emergency entrance.

She went straight to reception. “I’m here to see Flip—Detective Zimmerman.”

“He’s in the ICU,” the nurse responded. “Are you family?”

Rey licked her lips, knowing what she would have to say.

“I’m his wife.”

The nurse nodded and directed her to his room. A doctor was talking with Ron and Jimmy in the hallway. The doctor paused when Rey walked up to them.

“How is he?”

The doctor glanced over at Ron. “It’s okay,” he nodded. “She’s family.”

The doctor shook her head. “It’s very serious. He’s got a broken neck. Severe spinal trauma. If he does make it, he’ll likely be paralyzed.”

Rey’s mouth fell open and a little cry of anguish slipped out. She steadied herself; this was not the time to fall apart. “I need to see him,” she said. “Now.”

“He’s resting,” the doctor said.

“No, let her go in,” Ron replied. “Just go, Rey.”

Her beautiful, strong tower of a man looked so fragile, broken, lying in his bed with the neck brace, all hooked up to monitors and drips. Rey’s throat tightened as the emotion welled up in her chest. It took all her strength not to collapse into a heap on the floor. Flip must have sensed her because his eyes fluttered open and he managed a smile.

“Hey. There she is. My girl.”

“Flip…..I—”

“You know what to do, Rey. I’m asking you. Please, _do it.”_

She heaved a shuddery sigh. She could only hope no one would enter. If they stopped before she finished, he would die.

She nodded, and then went to kiss human Flip for the last time. “I’ll see you soon, love,” she murmured.

Flip closed his eyes. “I trust you.”

Taking one final glance over her shoulder at the door, she leaned down and bit him. She sucked hard, this time truly draining his life force. It was the oddest experience; she’d never consciously killed a human being before. She watched his face change, all the color gone from him; in a near panic, she tore at her wrist, bringing it to his lips. For a moment, he didn’t move.

“Flip, my love. _Drink._ ”

She saw a slight movement of his lips as his tongue tasted her blood, and then moments later he was grabbing it, sucking hard at the open wound. Minutes ticked by; blessedly, the door stayed closed.

Flip was a large guy; he would need a good deal of blood, but she had a good idea of how to handle that if he took too much. Either way, they would have to go feed once they got outside. Only this time, he’d be with her.

She felt him still drawing heavily on her wrist and struggled against it.

“That’s enough,” she said. His eyes were wild. “ _Enough,_ Flip,” she repeated gruffly, finally pushing him off.

He fell backwards on the pillow and she watched the transformation take place. The whole thing happened in less than a minute. His face softened, all the age lines seeming to fade; his eyes took on a strange shimmer as if there was a fire burning within.

Rey waited, breathing hard, to observe the new Flip— _her Flip_ \--as he sat up straight. All traces of pain had left his body. She helped him tug off the heart monitor, pull the IV out of his arm—it bled only for a second and then sealed up right before his eyes. _Instant healing_ , he thought. _What a marvelous gift._

“How do you feel?” she asked, with a slight flush of trepidation.

He grinned, and this time she could see the flash of his fangs.

“How do I _feel?_ Like I’m ready to get the hell out of this place. We'll have to sneak out through the back though."

She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Flip."

"And I love you, sweet Rey. Lead the way." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment if you liked my fic, and come visit me on twitter @flavorofkylo! :)


End file.
